72 HG Une renaissance
by FleurEncre
Summary: Il ne me reste plus qu'à remporter les Jeux, mon destin est scellé. Qu'ai-je fait ? (conseiller de lire "71HG Juste un Jeux de plus, mes Jeux" avant)
1. Chapitre 1 : Prémisse

-N'oublie pas ton déjeuner, me rappelle pour la millième fois ma mère. Je roule des yeux en finissant mon omelette. Elle me tourne le dos, cuisinant je ne sais quoi. Elle cuisine trop, beaucoup trop lorsqu'elle est stressée. Cette semaine j'ai dû prendre trois kilos à cause de ça. Son angoisse ? La moisson de demain. Jusque là c'est normal, tous les parents doivent stresser mais dans le District deux il n'y a rien de tout ça. Il y a juste ma mère qui stresse. Pourquoi ? Je me porte volontaire, tout le monde le sait. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir cette chance.

-Et s'il te plaît ne reviens pas ce soir avec des bleus, me supplie-t'elle là aussi pour la millième fois. Je repousse mon assiette, si je continue comme ça mon ventre va exploser. Je me lève et la rejoint à la gazinière, j'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui place un gros bisous baveux sur sa tempe. Je dois m'abaisser de plusieurs centimètres sachant que je lui mets trois têtes minimum.

-Alors je peux revenir avec une jambe en moins tant que je n'ai pas de bleus ? La taquinai-je, ses yeux prennent directement une lueur inquiète.

Je grogne alors que je reçois une tape à l'arrière de mon crâne, mon père me lance un regard noir en s'installant à table :

-Cesse d'effrayer ta mère. Dit-il froidement en commençant à se servir. Je hausse des épaules et sert fort ma mère dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner, elle me sourit de nouveau et me temps mon déjeuner.

-J'y vais. Dis-je en attrapant mon sac de sport.

-Tu fais l'échauffement habituel suivis de deux tours de l'école. Ordonne mon père sans un regard.

-Il est obligé ? Ça ne risque pas de trop le fatiguer ? S'inquiète tout de suite ma mère.

-Violette, c'est un grand garçon et je sais ce que je fais. Fais moi confiance. Dit mon père en lui souriant, c'est bien la seule personne à qui il sourit et se montre aimable.

Je mets en boule mes affaires dans mon sac et me mets en route vers l'école. L'école où je vais est assez spéciale, dans mon district il y en a deux, celle où on apprends des choses inutiles pour trouver un travail tout aussi inutile et ennuyant puis il y a mon école. Celle qui forme les meilleurs, les vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Ceux qui n'y participent pas mais qui ont eu quand même la formation deviennent pacificateurs ou instructeurs comme mon père. Même si il vas bientôt devoir se retirer, mes parents approchent de la soixantaines alors que j'ai tout juste dix huit ans, je sais qu'ils ont eu des difficultés à concevoir et que ma mère a souffert d'une fausse couche trois ans avant ma naissance. C'est pourquoi elle est aussi protectrice à mon sujet mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore quand elle cuisine rien que pour moi, qu'elle me borde, qu'elle prenne tout simplement soin de moi. Attention, le premier qui le répète je lui crève les yeux.

J'habite dans la zone la plus riche de mon district, ma mère étant une héritière d'une entreprise de construction et mon père instructeur des carrières on peut dire que je ne manque de rien.

-Badge. Me demande le surveillant à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il me connaît, tout le monde me connaît mais il faut toujours montrer ce foutu badge que j'oublie constamment mais pas cette fois-ci. Je lui tends l'objet, il l'observe attentivement comme si j'étais un usurpateur. Je me vois bien lui casser le tibia avec une barre en fer.

Lorsqu'il me laisse entrer, je me dirige automatiquement dans les vestiaires pour me préparer. Un short et des baskets, pas besoin de plus.

-Arrête de faire le beau, rigole Clove alors que je m'examine dans la glace. Mes cheveux bruns sont comme d'habitude désordonnées, mes yeux sont tellement sombre que j'aspire à la souffrance rien qu'avec mes prunelles.

-Dégage, sifflais-je. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais des tâches de rousseurs tout le long de mes pommettes et de mon nez.

-Calme toi X, je voulais te souhaitais bonne merde pour demain.

Je me retourne pour voir si elle se moque de moi mais non, elle a l'air sérieuse. Dit en passant X est mon surnom, beaucoup plus court et simple qu'Alexander.

-Merci sale garce mais tu devrais filer, t'as rien à faire ici. Dis-je en commençant déjà à m'étirer.

-J'espère que tu vas crever, sur ses mots elle s'en va. Dur à croire mais on s'entends bien, même très bien. Nous avons plusieurs passions en communs, notamment les couteaux. Enfin je préfère les sabres : bokken, daisho,katana, naginata etc ... Si on me cherche vaut mieux vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune de ses armes à dix kilomètres autour de moi. Je suis le meilleur dans le domaine, Clove est sur mes traces cependant. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, je l'ai formé.

S'en suit un échauffement intense, chaque muscle est travaillé. Lorsque je suis essoufflé sur le tapis de combat, c'est seulement maintenant que mon père arrive.

-T'es à peine crevé, tu t'es vraiment entraîné ? Me demande t'il en plissant les yeux.

-Je te le promets.

Il hoche vaguement la tête peu convaincu et m'ordonne d'attendre là alors qu'il part à la recherche d'un adversaire. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour étancher ma soif mais je ne peux pas, mon père me vole ma boisson et la jette dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-Combien sont morts de déshydratation Alexander ? Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Il faut s'habituer, ce midi tu jetteras aussi ton déjeuner.

Je hais lorsqu'il m'appelle par mon prénom mais ne laisse rien montrer sinon à minuit je suis encore là. Il m'assigne un camarade de mon âge, John. Il est très habile, je m'en méfie particulièrement. Il a voulu à un moment se porter volontaire mais c'est le Directeur qui a le dernier mot. Au début du mois nous nous sommes pratiquement tous inscrit pour tenter notre chance, puis plusieurs combats ont été organisés. C'était d'une facilité déconcertante que j'ai gagné. Du côté des filles, Ciara a été la favorite et la remporter. Elle n'est pas dangereuse cependant, elle est très brutale et frappe sans réfléchir.

John essaie de m'envoyer quelque coups que je réussis à éviter habilement, plusieurs camarades se sont rassemblés autour du tapis sur lequel nous nous trouvons, criant mon nom pour m'encourager. Je lui brise le nez avec une bonne droite, le tapis est maintenant tâché de sang.

-On vas pimenté le combat les enfants, clame mon père en lançant une arme au hasard à John puis à moi. Il a reçu une dague et j'ai un bâton de bois, merci papa. Montrant mon mécontentement je le jette à terre et attrape à main nue la tête de mon adversaire, une pression et je lui tords le cou mais je n'ai pas le droit alors j'appuie fort sur sa clavicule le faisant hurler de douleur. Je souris largement alors qu'il lâche son arme blanche et tombe à terre. Je donne un coup de pied dans sa dague pour l'éloigner de lui et pose mon pied sur son cou :

-Fini. Dis-je alors qu'on m'applaudit. Sous les ordres de mon père ils retournent à leurs occupations, personne ne s'occupe de John qui est cloué sur le tapis.

-Que je ne te vois plus négligé une arme Alexander, me gronde mon père.

-C'était un foutu bâton de bois, dis-je

-Crétin, autant te tuer tout de suite. Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne comprends rien. S'encolère t'il. Il passe sa main sur son visage, désespéré.

-Tu te démerdes pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à toi pour le moment. Reprend il

Il part vers un camarade au mur d'escalade. Connard, va.

Je profite malicieusement de ma journée libre, flânant dans le District. Tout le monde me salue, me souhaite bonne chance, les filles sont suspendus à mes bras et me collent pendant ma promenade.

-X, gloussa une de ces filles alors que ma langue titille son lobe. Je ne connais pas son nom, juste sa taille de bonnet. Ça me suffit largement.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là, souffle t'elle alors que suçote son cou.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil alors qu'elle m'entraîne chez elle pour me faire suer d'une toute autre façon de ce qui était prévue. Papa, si tu savais.

-Maria ne va jamais me croire, roucoule t'elle alors que je m'habille. Il est temps de rentré.

-C'est ça qui est cool, personne ne te croiras. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille tandis que son visage se décompose petit à petit, ne comprenant surement pas le revirement de la situation.

-Mais à ton retour tu reviendras me voir n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle en s'enroulant dans son drap.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans ma vie mais merci de l'offre. Je lui souris en partant, depuis que tout le monde sait que je pars dans l'arène une horde de femelles attendent que je leur passe la bague au doigt. Soit pour à mon retour avoir des privilèges soit hériter de ma fortune si je meurs. Pathétique.

-Je suis rentré, m'écriais-je en enlevant mes chaussures. Une délicieuse odeur plane dans la maison, je salive d'avance.

Je m'affale sur une chaise à table alors que mes parents se fusillent du regard.

-Il y a un problème ? Tentais-je en vidant la salière sur mes pommes de terres.

-Non mon chéri, on se demandait où tu étais mais tu es là maintenant. Mange et vas te coucher.

Ceci est un mensonge, ma mère ne sait absolument pas mentir. Fixant son plat au lieu d'oser de mentir dans les yeux.

Ne voulant pas discutailler le pourquoi je suis en retard, j'obéis sagement et monte me coucher avec étrangement le cœur léger. Cela fait un mois que j'attends cette journée, plus que quelques heures et tous le monde ne parlera que de moi dans tout Panem. Je serais la fierté de mon District et de mon père.

Plus que quelques heures.

* * *

Nouvelle fiction, nouveaux personnages. Vos premières impressions ?

Sur Alexander dit "X", Violette sa mère, son père ?

PS : J'espère que vous aimez l'apparition de Clove

A première vue une préférence pour Lana ou pour X ? (Lana de 71ème HG juste un Jeux de plus, mes jeux pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lus.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2: Apparences Trompeuses

-Rappelle toi, dos droit, essaie de ressortir tes muscles au maximum et surtout souris, ait l'air confiant. Me répète inlassablement mon père alors que j'attends dans la file pour m'identifier auprès des pacificateurs.

-Je sais, soufflais-je alors qu'on me pique le doigt.

-Alexander ? C'est donc toi ? Me demande le pacificateur qui se charge du registre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre que mon père lui serre la main, se présentant comme mon géniteur et mon coach. Je pars rejoindre les rangs des dix huit lorsqu'il commence à énumérer mes qualités et en passant par les siennes. La foule se fends en deux quand je m'installe parmi eux, les plus jeunes me fixent avec des étoiles pleins les yeux m'admirant. Ceux de mon âge eux essaient de cacher tant bien que mal leurs jalousies, enfin ceux qui sont dans la même école que moi. Les autres, ceux qui ne se préparent pas pour les Jeux ont l'air serein, une routine pour eux : venir, partir, vivre.

Je perçois ma mère discutant avec ses amies, elle se ronge les ongles. Je roule des yeux face à son anxiété. Mon père ne s'occupe même pas d'elle, un groupe d'hommes l'entoure, il doit encore vanter ses mérites d'instructeur.

Les anciens vainqueurs rejoignent le maire sur l'estrade, l'année prochaine je marcherais à leurs côtés. Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine créant une cacophonie telle que je m'étonne que personne ne l'entende. Ce n'est pas la peur qui m'habite non, c'est une excitation hors-norme. Les caméras seront braqués sur moi, il faut que je sois prêt.

A mes côtés quelques gars se rassurent entre eux, moi personne ne me rassure. Personne ne me parle. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, chose superflue qui prends du temps et de l'énergie et inutile pour gagner les Jeux. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'à l'école on nous forme.

Enfin, notre hôte monte sur scène. Elle prends possession du micro mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je l'examine des pieds à la tête. Même d'ici je vois les joyaux briller sous ses yeux, sur ses dents, sur ses vêtements. Je note mentalement de m'incruster des diamants sur mon visage après ma victoire. Par contre j'ai en horreur ses cheveux rose bonbon jurant avec sa peau verte pomme. La même vidéo habituel tourne mais je ne la regarde pas, non je fixe les anciens vainqueurs. Ils sont sept dans notre District, ils sont époustouflants. Ils ne sont pas comme River, un gagnant du District six complètement shooté ou encore Haymitch le seul vainqueur du douze bourré pratiquement tout le temps. Non nos vainqueurs aspirent à la gloire, à une vie au dessus du commun des mortels.

-District Deux, il est grand temps. A nos petites merveilles d'abord, clame t'elle en s'avançant vers la boule contenant le nom des filles. Sa main plonge d'un mouvement dans la sphère et y ressort un nom. Mais je ne fais plus attention à elle, non, je regarde Ciara qui dans un instant vas se porter volontaire pour savoir comment il faut se comporter exactement.

-Lysie Makov, clame notre hôte.

Le District en entier regarde Ciara qui ne bouge pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Puis je la vois s'évanouir. Merde. Les filles qui se trouvaient derrière elle la rattrape et la ventile alors que notre hôte s'impatiente :

-Lysie Makov. Sa voix est devenue plus ferme.

Une fille toute frêle sort de la rangée des quinze ans. Ses cheveux blonds sont bouclés jusqu'à ses hanches lui donnant un air juvénile, ses yeux sont écarquillés de peur alors qu'elle monte sur l'estrade. Une fois fait, elle implore du regard les carrières mais personne ne se porte volontaire. Le revirement de situation a dû en choquer plus d'un pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Bien maintenant aux tours à nos braves du District deux, glousse t'elle.

Je ne la laisse même pas piocher un nom que je m'écrie d'une voix que j'espère posée et à la fois forte :

-Je me porte volontaire.

On m'applaudit alors que j'avance vers l'estrade d'un pas mesuré, dos droit, sourire. Tout y est.

-Et puis-je avoir ton nom ? Me demande notre hôte, Ariz.

-Alexander Stark mais appelez-moi X. Je termine ma présentation par un clin d'œil aux caméras, les sponsors me voilà.

Notre hôte nous demande de nous serrer les mains, je m'exécute. La fille dont je ne me souviens déjà plus du nom encre ses prunelles bleues au miennes, je n'y lis aucune peur, non. J'y vois quelque chose de pire. Une rage puissante.

Des pacificateurs me poussent vite dans l'hôtel de ville, notre temps est compté. Je dois dire au revoir à mes parents avant de partir, lorsque j'approche de la salle des adieux j'entends des cris, appartenant à ma mère. Que se passe t'il ?

J'ouvre la porte décidé de savoir de quoi il en retourne, ma mère saute dans mes bras à peine franchis-je le seuil. Elle est secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, couinant des mots incompréhensibles. Je hausse un sourcil pour interroger mon père qui est blanc comme un linge dans un coin de la pièce. Mais il ne me réponds pas.

-Ne pars pas, dit-elle d'une voix rauque par ses pleurs.

-Ca va aller maman, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

-Non ! Ca ne va pas aller ! Elle me repousse brusquement et rejoint mon père en deux pas vifs puis le gifle de toutes ses forces. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois choqué. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Streng t'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu n'as jamais eu les couilles de te porter volontaire alors tu infliges ça à mon bébé ! Rugit-elle en s'enfouissant de nouveau dans mes bras. Mon père reste stoïque.

Outre le fait que c'est la première fois que j'entends ma mère jurer, je suis étonné d'apprendre que mon père voulait se porter volontaire à une époque.

-Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée, mon sang commence à bouillir. J'ai chaud, trop chaud.

-Mon bébé, pleure encore une fois Violette en essayant de m'entourer de ses bras mais ils sont trop petits.

-T'as voulus porter volontaire ? Soufflais-je en lançant un regard noir à mon géniteur.

Il ne me réponds pas, alors je reprends d'une voix plus forte :

-Tu n'as jamais eu le courage de te porter volontaire ? Tu as voulus que j'accomplisse ce que tu n'as pas osé faire ? C'est ça ?

Il détourne le regard, nous fuyant.

-Réponds ! Grognais-je faisant trembler ma mère de plus belle.

-Putain, je repousse ma mère et mon poing s'encastre de lui même dans le mur me faisant crisper de douleur.

-Bébé, il faut que tu gagnes. Reviens-moi je t'en supplie. Souffle ma mère entre ses sanglots.

On cogne la porte puis un pacificateur m'ordonne de sortir. Il est temps. J'enlace une dernière fois ma mère lui chuchotant :

-A bientôt. Un sourire furtif passe sur son visage.

J'envoie à mon père un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de suivre le pacificateur. J'étire mes doigts plusieurs fois, c'est seulement maintenant que la douleur me lance à moins que je n'y faisais pas attention avant.

On m'escorte jusqu'à la gare où mes mentors m'attendent : Brutus et Enobaria. Rien que ça.

-Bienvenue à bord champion, on s'échange une poigne forte.

-Et voici le boulet, souffle Enobaria pince sans rire. Elle fixe un point derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir le tribut féminin arrivée. Ses cheveux sont maintenant ramené en un chignon lâche, ses yeux ont l'air d'avoir triplé de volumes.

-On feras avec, rajoute Brutus en se grattant le crâne.

Lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur, aucun mot n'est dit. A bord le luxe est présent à chaque centimètre carré du wagon, je suis très peu impressionné comparé à Lysie qui n'ose rien toucher. Je hausse les épaules et m'installe à table avec Brutus on commence déjà à s's'empiffrer comme des ogres, il le faut pour les Jeux. Notre hôte, Ariz échange les derniers potins mondains avec Enobaria sur le sofa, seul Lysie reste à l'écart ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Cette situation me semble bizarre, c'est comme si nous n'allions pas à l'arène. Je croyais qu'on allait déjà parler de différentes stratégies mais il en est rien, Enobaria semble partir en vacances.

-Toi là, Brutus grogne en pointant Lysie.

-Mange quelque chose t'es en train de t'effeuiller devant moi. Un pain disparaît complètement dans sa bouche.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà en pagaille avant de se mettre en bout de table, loin de nous. Ses yeux passent sur les divers pâtisseries qui lui sont offerts, elle en salive c'est sûr mais pourtant elle décortique un bout de pain en prenant son temps. Mais même moi je sens sa faim. Elle doit venir des quartiers les plus pauvres du District, ils sont peu à y habiter mais il y en a.

Sa venue a des conséquences bonnes comme le fait qu'il seras d'une facilité à la tuer, mais avec Ciria on aurait pus être une équipe de choc, se débarrasser de tout le monde avant de s'entre-tuer pour la place finale. Dommage.

-Venez voir la moisson, on vas rire. Se moque Enobaria. Je m'installe à ses côté avec Brutus, Lysie se poste derrière nous.

Sur l'écran passe les présentateurs, ils annoncent une récolte prometteuse cette année et c'est peu dire. Dans le District un, deux se portent volontaire. Deux futurs alliés. La fille semble très athlétique, on peut imaginer ses muscles à chacun de ses mouvements, le garçon se nommant Silk affiche un visage confiant, lorsqu'il rejoint l'estrade il ne marche pas, il parade. Notre tour arrive enfin, Lysie passe inaperçue Caesar indique juste sa surprise qu'il n'y ait pas de volontaire puis me présente. Mon nom est en ce moment même retransmis dans tout Panem. Retenez mon nom. Les présentateurs utilisent déjà mon surnom lorsqu'ils me complimentent sur ma carrure, disant que je vais rendre folle les dames du Capitole. Je fais attention au District trois sachant que le vainqueur de l'année dernière vient de chez eux, on la surnomme la Reine des glaces et c'est pas seulement parce que l'année dernière l'arène était recouverte de neige et de glace. Mais ils ont l'air totalement banale, cheveux noirs , un teint cireux. Des proies faciles. Au district quatre on a une alliée de plus, Siren. Une volontaire qui lève le poing en l'air plusieurs réclamant au public de l'acclamer. Je sens que former une meute avec elle ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir. Dans les autres district, je ne vois que des futurs cadavres. Rien de plus.

-Ça va être d'une facilité cette année, s'exclame Brutus en tapant dans ses mains.

-La fille du 1, Pearl faut la garder à l'œil. Rajoute Ariz en griffonnant sur un calepin, au moins une qui prends son rôle au sérieux ici.

-On forme une meute j'imagine ? Demandais-je

Enobaria me sourit narquoisement, sa langue léchant ses canines limés. Je ne peux n'empêcher de frissonner.

-Bien sûr que oui. Mais il faut que je m'occupe de l'autre. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprête à partir dans le couloir mais se retourne lorsqu'elle remarque que personne ne la suit :

-Toi, la blonde. Il faut qu'on parle.

Lysie la suit, elle serre tellement les poings que je ne m'étonnerais pas de voir les marques de ses ongles dans sa paume.

Moi, je souris d'une manière malsaine à Brutus.

Je vais revenir c'est certain.

Tous m'aduleront.

Je coulerais sous l'or.

Streng, mon père seras à mes pieds.

Je suis le vainqueur.

* * *

La moisson vous a t'elle plu ?

Vous avez déjà des préférences dans les tributs ? X, Lysie, Pearl, Silk, Siren ? Mais bon, vous allez bientôt les rencontrer.

Que pensez vous de Brutus et Enobaria comme personnages mais aussi comme mentors ?

Je remercie : Worz alors que je galérais avec mon ordi aha.

Réponse de la review de Corinne :

Salut ! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise, je essayer de publier aussi souvent que pour l'autre. Le titre peut paraître décevant, incompréhensible pour le moment mais au cours de l'histoire tu verras peut-être le lien. Merci encore de me suivre !

Bonne soirée !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Diamants et poissons

-Tu seras merveilleux crois-moi mon garçon, s'extase mon styliste qui me reluque des pieds à la tête alors que je suis nu. Son regard s'attarde un peu trop sur mon intimité. Il est gay ? C'est foutrement embarrassant. Je dois rougir comme un idiot maintenant.

Il tourne autour de moi, ses cheveux balayent presque le sol. Etrange ? Pas qu'un peu. Et le pire reste surement l'absence de ces sourcils et on m'a dit de lui faire confiance. D'après Enaboria il s'agit d'un génie et de ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux. Tant mieux, il faut que je m'entoure des meilleurs pour arriver au sommet.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix alors qu'il recommence son tour.

-Je dois tout connaître de toi, me souvenir des moindres détails de ton corps rien qu'en fermant les yeux, dit-il naturellement.

A mon avis, il n'y a que moi qui ressens cette atmosphère gênante.

-Oui mais j'en ai ma claque. Je ramasse mon culbute et l'enfile avec empressement. Albator, mon styliste roule des yeux mais continue de m'examiner.

-Mhhh j'ai des tas d'idées.

Il tape dans ses deux paumes et s'en vas sans un mot, je souffle nettement apaisé et m'habille, hors de question de lui donner l'occasion de me revoir nu. Jamais.

La porte s'ouvre sur plusieurs têtes qui se posent les unes sur les autres dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'est quoi ce cirque ?

-Il est plus beau en vrai, glousse une des têtes.

-Vous croyez que ce sont des vrais abdos ? S'enquiert une autre.

-Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être autrement, répondis-je. Ils écarquillent les yeux et referme vivement la porte. Je réitère ma question : c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Albator rentre de nouveau et avec un air solennel m'annonce que tout est prêt, il me conduit dans une large cuve plus grande qu'une baignoire, elle est de forme carré et de l'eau semble bouillir vus les bulles qui remontent à la surface.

-A la trempette mon garçon, s'exclame t'il en me poussant en avant.

Je me retourne pour voir s'il me laisse mon intimité mais au contraire je surprends son regard sur mon postérieur.

-Ça va aller merci, dis-je en me débarrassant de mon t-shirt.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis à côté, tes préparateurs vont venir s'occuper de toi dès que tu auras finis.

Il quitte la pièce sans un dernier coup d'œil au passage. J'expire un bon coup de nouveau, à noter qu'il faut que je ferme la porte de ma chambre ce soir.

Lorsque je rentre dans la cuve je suis étonné de ne pas brûler, l'eau est tiède et des jets d'eaux me détendent instantanément. Je pose ma tête sur un coussin en cuir et ferme les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on le réveille, chuchote une voix alors que je garde les yeux fermés, elle m'a réveillé.

-Je veux bien le faire, suit une autre voix en gloussant. Je me crispe, pitié non pas encore un qui me veut.

-Si on le réveille il nous tuera, souffle une voix apeuré.

-C'est très probable, dis-je tout en gardant les paupières clauses.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils affichent une mine consternés.

-On est désolé, pia la même voix apeuré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il faut que j'apprenne à être méchant. A noter ça aussi.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les trois mêmes têtes de tout à l'heure me fixent méticuleusement.

-Mes préparateurs ? Demandais-je

-Nous-mêmes, les meilleurs du Capitole. Se présente une femme aux yeux verts émeraudes, trop clairs pour être vrais.

-Je m'appelle Lana, voici Elia et Bartamar. Reprend-elle me désignant ses camarades. Elia étant celle qui gloussait, ses cheveux sont d'un blond délavé mais les pointes sont noirs, Bartamar est imposant par son gros bidet. Quelle équipe.

-Les meilleurs ? Repris-je en sortant du bain à bulles. Je m'enroule vite dans une serviette.

-Et le mot est faible, couine Elia en sautillant de joie.

-Rendez-moi spectaculaire alors. Dis-je en écartant les bras.

S'en suit plusieurs heures de préparations, tout y passe. J'ai appris l'épilation. Triste histoire et il est hors de question que je recommence. Hors de question. J'ai même failli étrangler Lana lorsqu'elle faisait mon torse à la cire. D'ailleurs j'ai appris qu'il ne s'agit pas de son vrai nom, elle est née sous le nom de Jani mais le change constamment en fonction des modes. Alors l'année dernière lorsque la gagnante s'appelant Lana a fait parler d'elle par son exploit et par ses prunelles, ni une ni deux elle a coloré ses yeux.

On me revête une armure en or, je ne ressens même pas son poids sur mes muscles. Mais je vois mal Lysie en porter une, ça la rendrait ridicule et de toute façon elle n'arriverait surement pas à marcher avec autant de poids sur elle.

-Elle va avoir la même tenue ? Dis-je alors que je m'examine dans le miroir. Elia termine quelque retouche à mon maquillage.

-Qui ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

Elle est stupide ou elle le fait exprès ?

-Le tribut féminin de mon district, dis-je en passant une main nerveuse dans ma crinière indomptable.

-Je ne m'occupe pas d'elle, je m'occupe que des gagnants. Elle me sourit et j'essaie de lui rendre tant bien que mal même si je ressens … un dégoût. Un dégoût que je ne devrais pas ressentir.

Comme si nous étions connectés, Lysie entre. Ma mâchoire se décroche, où est la blonde fine comme une brindille qui pourrait s'envoler à cause du vent ? Elle est habillée d'une longue robe blanche, coupé au niveau de la jambe droite, laissant entrevoir sa cuisse lorsqu'elle marche. Elle arbore une couronne de fleurs sur sa tête et sa crinière blonde tombe somptueusement sur ses épaules. Elle ne m'adresse aucun regard et suit quelqu'un, son styliste surement, un homme portant plusieurs chapeaux sur sa tête.

Nous les suivons à bord de l'ascenseur pour arriver à la parade, aucun mot n'est échangé. Tant mieux, je n'ai certainement pas envie de parler à un futur cadavre. Lorsque nous rejoignons nos montures, je remarque près de moi les deux dû un. Je souris d'une manière arrogante et vais à leur rencontre, je sais ce que je dois faire.

-Alexander ? Gloussa la fille en jetant sa chevelure par-dessus son épaule.

-Moi-même et tu es ? Demandais-je nous nous échangeons une poignée de main, je fais la même chose pour son coéquipier.

-Pearl, se présente t'elle

-Silk, continue le grand colosse.

-Je suis plus que ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-Pareillement et très déçu de remarquer que tu n'as pas de coéquipière. Elle pointe Lysie grossièrement du doigt. Je me contente de hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-La fille du quatre est aussi des nôtres, m'indique Silk, il penche sa tête vers la gauche où je jette un coup d'œil. Une blonde grogne des insanités à son mentor, Finnick Odair. Une légende.

-X en place, ça va commencer, me signale Enobaria. Elle sourit largement à mes nouveaux alliés puis son visage se décompose :

-Je ne savais pas que cette peste serais un mentor cette année, siffle t'elle entre ses dents. Gloss si je ne trompe pas, le mentor de Silk et Pearl affiche une mine dégoûté.

Je les laisse alors qu'il continue de déblatérer sur la mentor du District trois, je ne prends pas la peine de savoir de qui il s'agit. Une fois sur la monture, je me tiens le plus droit possible pronant un regard impérieux sur tous ceux qui m'entourent. La moitié tremble, et ils ont raison.

Notre char est le deuxième à s'élancer précédé de celui de Silk et Pearl. La foule crie mon nom, ils ne voient que moi, je lève ma main et les salue en lançant quelques souris enjôleurs. Le Capitole est à mes pieds.

Le Président Snow amorce un discours remplis de promesses pour le vainqueur, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille jetant un coup d'œil à mes adversaires. Plusieurs tremblent et se retiennent de pleurer, je lance un regard en biais à Lysie. Elle ne pleure pas, son regard flamboyant fixe le Président avec une haine que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant, ses joues sont devenus légèrement rouge de colère je crois, ses sourcils sont tellement froncés qu'ils vont rester bloquer à vie comme ça si elle n'arrête pas maintenant. Malheureusement le discours reprends fin, nos montures nous ramènent loin de la renommée. Enfin pour l'instant.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à mes nouveaux camarades avant de rejoindre mon étage, Brutus et Enobaria sont fiers de l'effet que je provoque au Capitole, nous discutons de l'entraînement pendant une heure avant que je m'endors rêvant une fois de plus de ma victoire.

Je descends seul au centre de l'entraînement, vaut mieux pas qu'on me voit arriver avec le boulet. Tous les carrières sont déjà présents nous rassemblons au centre près d'un instructeur qui attends que nous soyons tous là.

-J'aimerais tellement lui enfoncer un pieux, rit Pearl.

-A qui ? Demandais-je

-Le gars du sept, un pieu qui rentrerait par ses grosses oreilles, renchérit Silk.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, les oreilles du garçon du sept sont juste énormes et complétement décollés de sa tête.

Une fois tout le monde présent, je fais la connaissance de Siren, la tribut du quatre. Une grande gueule qui aboie au lieu de parler.

Une fois la présentation des activités proposées achevées nous nous dirigeâmes sur les tapis de combats pour se maintenir en forme. J'exige que deux muets me servent de cobaye, malheureusement je déboite le bras du deuxième, l'instructeur est impressionné certes mais me dirige vers le tir à l'arc. Connerie. Mais je joue le jeu, j'arrive à lancer mes flèches sur des cibles mouvantes en quelques minutes, nous les carrières nous nous adaptons très vite. Pearl et Siren semblent s'entendre à merveille, échangeant des potins ou se moquer des autres occupent leurs matinées. Silk est beaucoup moins amicale, si ce n'est pas pour dire qu'il est froid. Il aligne maximum six mots dans une phrase. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas emballé de manger avec eux le midi, les deux pestes ne cessent de rire d'un son strident me donnant envie de me couper les oreilles. Silk mange pour dix et ne s'occupe que de son plat, les autres tributs sont pour la plupart seuls. Je remarque Lysie et assise avec une fille aux traits aussi chétifs qu'elle si ce n'est que la seule ressemblance sont ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et sa peau tellement blanche qu'elle pourrait être translucide.

-Elle est à moi, me souligne Siren.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe. Elle pointe du doigt la fille qui est assis aux côtés de Lysie.

-A moi. Pas touche ou je vais devoir m'occuper de toi. Continue t'elle avec entrain.

Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle veuille "s'occuper de moi".

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demande Silk avant moi, comme quoi il n'était pas complètement ailleurs le garçon.

-Oh elle rien, j'ai son District en horreur.

Personne ne lui demande plus mais elle a l'air d'aimer de parler d'elle alors elle reprends sur un ton haineux :

-L'année dernière c'était mon amie qui devait gagner.

Ses yeux reflètent une nostalgie douloureuse. J'essaie de me souvenir de la tribut du quatre de l'année dernière mais rien ne me vient.

-Elle devait pas gagner cette Lana, reprends Pearl en souriant à sa nouvelle amie.

-Alors je le répète les deux du trois sont à moi.

-Mais ils n'ont rien fait, tentais-je d'élucider le problème.

-Ils paieront quand même et après je m'occuperais directement de la Reine des Glaces. Une stalactite dans le cœur.

Personne ne réponds, ne voulant la contredire. Chacun de nous pensons qu'il/elle est le vainqueur.

L'après-midi je fais un effort surhumain d'écouter l'instructeurs sur les herbes médicinales, nous sommes jamais trop prudent. Pendant ces trois journées d'entraînements je peux dire que je me suis nettement améliorer en lancer et en escalade. J'ai retenu quelques choses intéressantes sur les plantes mais je doute que cela reste bien longtemps. A l'évaluation tous les juges m'ont applaudis lorsque j'ai abattus plusieurs mannequins à l'aide d'un sabre dans des gestes très souples. j'obtient un dix, j'ai la meilleur note avec Silk qui je sais est un adversaire redoutable aux corps à corps. Certains tributs se font remarquer par leurs notes, le gars du sept avec ses grandes oreilles par exemple obtient un huit et la fille du dix qui me semblait plus athlétique que les autres tributs à l'entraînement a réussis à décrocher un neuf. Soit la même note que Peart et Siren. Elles risquent d'être en colère et encore c'est un euphémisme. Lysie semblait fière de son piteux six, Brutus s'est moqué d'elle pendant une dizaine de minutes, Enobaria en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était assez gênant.

-Si vous recommencez votre épilation je vous tue, prévins-je mes préparateurs.

-Désolé mais on doit s'occuper de tes sourcils, c'est un désastre. S'exclame Lana. Ses deux acolytes hochent vivement la tête mais Elia reprends :

-Tu es magnifique comme ça moi je trouve, elle vire au cramoisie.

-Elia pas maintenant. Au travail. Cingla Bartamar.

Je me laisse faire entre leurs mains expertes, il m'enfile un costume cintré gris brillant faisant ressortir mes yeux, ils ont l'air plus menaçant que d'habitude. Lysie a été affublé d'une robe rouge sang qui la fait ressembler à une femme. Je ne m'attarde pas sur elle et rejoint la file où tous les tributs sont déjà là, cela serait mentir de dire que Siren n'est pas attirante alors que seulement deux coquillages cachent sa poitrine. Tous les garçons semblent baver devant elle, au moins moi j'essaie de ne pas fixer ses fruits de mers.

Comme prévu Silk et Pearl clament leurs victoires, Lysie est la prochaine à monter sur le plateau, par je ne sais quelle raison je suis captivée par son interview. Elle n'est pas timide, ni transparent comme elle l'est lorsqu'elle est à mes côtés. Non, là je vois une femme sûre d'elle qui captive le public par son air mystérieux. Elle nous raconte que sa famille l'attends et qu'elle rêve de visiter le Capitole, gros mensonge mais personne dans le public s'en aperçoit.

Lorsque c'est mon tour le public est en délire, je les salue et leurs envoie plusieurs baisers imaginaires les faisant siffler. Je crois qu'une femme s'est évanoui mais je ne suis pas sûr. Ceasar m'accueille chaleureusement, je m'installe sur le sofa mis à cet effet et glisse une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, je sais que peu résiste à ce geste.

-Alexander en personne ! S'exclame t'il

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi X, dis-je

-X, tu es une vedette ici, tu le sais ?

-Tant mieux après tout vous êtes ma vedette depuis toujours, le complimentais-je. Il le faut.

-Tu m'en vois ravis, je vais pouvoir m'en vanter pendant les Jeux.

-Et encore après puisque je vais gagner, rajoutais-je. Plusieurs personnes m'applaudissent, me voyant déjà vainqueur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque tu vas gagner ?

-M'installer ici si le Capitole le veut bien, dis-je plusieurs hurlent à plein poumons leurs accords.

-Cela seras super, et as-tu un message pour ta famille, tes amis ?

Je me retiens de dire que je n'ai pas d'amis mais je pense pendant une seconde à ma mère surement en train de se ronger les ongles devant la télé, mon coeur se déchire rien qu'à cette pensée. Pendant ces trois journées d'entraînement, j'ai failli oublier les torts qu'à causer mon père. Mais je suis ici maintenant et je n'ai aucun regret... Une petite voix intérieur me souffle "pour le moment" mais je la refoule.

-Je suis pressé de les revoir, soufflais-je simplement ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

Le gong retentit, mettant à terme mon entrevue. Je m'installe en arrière, écoutant (ou pas) les autres tributs. Non, pour dire vrai je m'intéresse seulement à Shep le gars du sept qui rit avec le public de ses grandes oreilles, aucun mot n'est dit sur sa note me frustrant un peu plus. Il y aussi la fille du dix se nommant Maya âgé de quinze ans mais en forme physiquement, elle nous conte les divers bêtes que ses parents possèdent, ennuyant oui surtout que là aussi elle arrive à entretenir un mystère.

Brutus et Enobaria s'en vont à une soirée en ville après m'avoir complimenté sur mon entrevue, je croyais que j'étais le dernier éveillé mais j'entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. J'y vais sur la pointe des pieds, intrigué. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule vu de l'extérieur.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte je vois dans le reflet de la glace Lysie avec les cheveux lui arrivant juste en dessous du visage, elle a une grosse paire de ciseaux en mains.

-C'est moche, dis-je en ouvrant complètement la porte. Elle reste un moment bloqué sur une mèche regardant mon reflet, hésite, puis la coupe.

-T'es sourde maintenant ?

Elle ne se préoccupe pas de moi, pourtant je continue à la regarder. Pour mettre ses nerfs à épreuve je la pousse "sans faire exprès". Mais elle ne réagit pas, coriace.

-J'espère pour toi que tes préparateurs ne te tueront pas quand ils auront vus tes cheveux. Dis-je mais c'est seulement lorsque je finis ma phrase que je me rends compte des bêtises que je sors.

-Pour une gamine comme toi, c'est l'heure de se coucher.

J'éteins la lumière et ne reste pas une minute de plus avec elle. Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre, sous mes draps.

Demain c'est le commencement.

J'ai travaillé tellement dur pendant toutes ses années rien que pour ce jour.

Papa m'a fait travaillé tellement dur pour cette journée. Me corrigeais-je.

Papa m'en a fait bavé pour sa gloire. Continuais-je dans ma pensée.

Peut-être que si il n'avait pas été là jamais je n'aurais eu envie de tout ça.

Je serais à la maison dans les bras de Violet, où dehors à traîner avec des amis.

Mais je suis seul dans cette chambre.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Surtout que maintenant vous en savez plus sur les personnages secondaires.

Des remarques sur ses préparateurs, son styliste, ses mentors et ses nouveaux alliés et Lysie ? Je suis toute ouïe

Bonne soirée !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Carmin

-Il est bizarre ce tissu, Albator mon styliste renifle mon t-shirt encore une fois comme si ça avait une odeur quelconque.

Je porte un débardeur blanc collant ma peau, tant mieux mes pectoraux ressortent à merveille sous ce tissu. Pour le bas j'ai un short tout aussi moulant et aux pieds une paire de chaussures de tailles hors-normes, la semelle est faite pour accrocher le sol sur n'importe quelle surface d'après Albator.

-En tout cas tu vas attirer les sponsors mon garçon, il tourne autour de moi et j'imagine son regard scotché sur mes fesses. La porte s'ouvre sur Enobaria et Brutus, tous les deux ont à la main une coupe de champagne.

-En mon honneur ? Dis-je en montrant leurs breuvages. Ils gloussent.

-En notre honneur, fais en sorte qu'on se souvienne de toi, me repris Enobaria. Elle fait tinter son verre à celui de Brutus.

-Au bain de sang fais ton maximum, c'est mon moment préféré. M'encourage Brutus à sa façon.

-Et surtout essaie de gagner et si tu crèves fais en sorte de ne pas nous humilier tu seras gentil. Clame Enobaria.

Ses paroles devraient me blesser mais il en est rien, c'est ce que tous les mentors doivent dire à leurs tributs en ce moment même de toute façon.

Une alarme s'enclenche m'indiquant qu'il est temps que je monte sur le socle, je m'exécute impatient. Je sautille même sur place, m'échauffant déjà au sprint que je vais devoir faire dans quelques instants.

-Si tu reviens je lancerais une collection à ton nom, m'avoue Albator, ses yeux parcourant toujours et encore mon corps.

-Tu en as de la chance mon petit, l'arène me manque. Souffle Brutus en examinant mon socle.

-Désolé ces Jeux sont les miens. Dis-je alors qu'un tube en verre m'encercle. Je ne les entends plus mais leurs lèvres continuent de se mouvoir, Enobaria lance une remarque qui fait rire tout le monde, j'ai vaguement l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi mais je ne peux pas réfléchir là-dessus plus longtemps, ma plaque s'élève. Je passe une dernière fois ma main dans mes cheveux, histoire de bien paraître devant les caméras.

Le changement d'air me fait déjà suffoquer alors que je ne suis même pas encore arrivé à la surface, j'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Lorsque j'émerge le soleil m'éblouit, me crame littéralement, je plisse les yeux pour essayer d'y apercevoir au moins quelque chose, un objet massive brille de mille feux devant moi je comprends vite qu'il s'agit de la corne d'abondance qui reflète la lumière. Il fait une chaleur écrasante, je secoue déjà mon haut qui commence à me coller à la peau, joyeux Hunger Games. Je ne vois même pas qui sont les tributs se trouvant près de moi, je fléchis les jambes prêt à courir, humidifie mes lèvres sèches. Je vais devoir tuer à l'aveugle, la voix de Claudius Templesmith s'élève nous souhaitant des bons Jeux. Le compte à rebours s'enclenche, j'entends juste le « bip » quand une seconde s'écoule.

Je dois paraître laid à cause de mon visage crispé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je pense aussi que ma peau va brûler lors de ces Jeux. Ayant des tâches de rousseurs et une peau sensible, je rougis plus que je ne bronze. Super.

10 secondes.

4 secondes.

1 seconde.

Je bondis de ma plaque, courant tout droit vers la corne qui nous éblouit, j'entends des pas à mes côtés mais je ne pourrais dire de qui il s'agit. J'entends aussi des hurlements, des pleurs. Le bain de sang a commencé sans moi. Lorsque j'arrive à la gueule de la corne, les armes elles aussi m'éblouissent. Je prends plusieurs poignards que j'envoie autour de moi au hasard mais je sais que j'ai tué un tribut, dommage que je n'ai pas pu voir cela.

-Connard, tu as failli me tuer, cingle une voix mélodieuse. Siren. J'espère qu'elle va vite mourir celle-là.

-Il ne reste plus que nous, nous signale Silk.

Je reste tout de même sur mes gardes.

-Tenez des lunettes, bougez pas je vous les donne. S'écrie Pearl comme si notre mauvaise vue nous avais aussi rendu sourd.

Heureusement qu'elle nous a prévenu, j'aurais pu la tuer si j'avais senti une pression sur mon bras. Elle me place l'objet dans la main, je reconnais la forme et les pose directement sur mon nez.

Je grimace alors que je vois à quoi ressemble notre arène : le néant. Il n'y a rien sur des kilomètres, le sol est poussiéreux, craquelé. Nous sommes dans le désert.

-Génial, rugit Siren en donnant un coup de pied dans la conque. Lorsque je la regarde je ris doucement face à son visage rouge de sueur. Mais je m'arrête lorsque je me doute que je dois être pareil. A nos pieds, gisent des corps inconnus aux bataillons.

-J'en ai eu deux, s'exclame Pearl en s'agenouillant près des corps. Elle sort un couteau de sa ceinture et coupe une mèche à chacun d'entre eux. Répugnant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Lui demande Silk qui s'est assis à terre à première vue essouffler.

-Un souvenir, ricane-t-elle avec Siren.

Cette dernière va elle aussi à la rencontre d'un cadavre et le tire par les cheveux pour révéler son visage qui était contre terre.

-J'ai réussis au moins à avoir un sur les deux, dit-elle en laissant retomber la tête sur le sol.

-Tu parles des tributs du trois ? Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-L'autre garce s'est enfuie avec la fille de ton district, dit-elle en essayant de contenir une colère certaine.

J'avais complètement oublié Lysie et en effet son corps ne se trouve pas ici, cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle ait réussit à s'enfuir cette gamine.

-Il y a de l'eau, s'exclame heureux Pearl qui fouillait la corne. On coure tous auprès d'elle, il semble faire un peu moins chaud à l'intérieur. En tout cas les Juges ont fait leurs radins, quelques bouteilles sont assemblées dans un coin avec quelques vivres, je grogne. De plus avec cette température l'eau ne doit pas être fraiche et la nourriture difficile à conserver, on doit tous penser plus ou moins la même chose car Silk se gratte les cheveux nerveux, Siren a une main posé sur sa bouche ouverte comme si elle était choquée et Pearl se ronge les ongles.

- Si il y en a si peu c'est qu'on peut en trouver dans l'arène, dis-je après quelques minutes de réflexions.

-De toute façon j'aurais des sponsors, rajoute Siren en se ventilant avec sa main.

-En tout cas, ces réserves ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui, compris ? Dis-je en les fixant tour à tour pour avoir leurs consentements. Ils hochent tous la tête, si on utilise nos provisions maintenant on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Au moins les Juges nous donnent un large choix pour les armes, il y a de tout. J'encoche un couteau et une dague à ma ceinture et dans mon dos un nodachi c'est un long sabre japonais qu'on manipule à deux mains. La lame est telle que couper une tête se révèle être un jeu d'enfant.

-Il faut qu'on aille explorer ce que l'arène peut nous offrir, dis-je. Je rajoute en bandoulière plusieurs gourdes dans le cas où nous trouverions une source d'eau potable.

-Et en chasse, s'exclame Siren elle aussi se préparant pour partir en expédition. Je me voyais plus partir avec Silk qui parle très peu mais elle est déjà prête.

-Le soleil est à l'ouest, normalement il va bientôt faire nuit. Remarquais-je.

-Peut-être qu'on n'aura pas besoin de mettre ces foutus lunettes la nuit, elles sont horribles. Dit avec dégoût Pearl.

-En route, dis-je lasse en partant le premier, Siren sur mes talons. Elle marmonne toute seule lorsqu'elle remarque enfin que je ne l'écoute pas. Il est déjà assez difficile de marcher sous ce soleil alors si on rajoute ces conneries, ça va se finir en bain de sang.

Nous avançons pendant une petite heure me semble-t-il lorsque nous apercevons des rochers, cela commençait par des petits cailloux mais ils se font de taille importante maintenant. Nous arrivons sous mon ébahissement à un énorme fossé, un large canyon, nous ne pouvons le contourner si nous voulous avancer il faut descendre à l'intérieur et remonter par l'autre côté mais vus la distance cela doit prendre une bonne journée.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demande Siren complétement perdue.

-Demain on prendra des réserves d'eau pour aller de l'autre côté mais là on devrait juste y jeter un coup d'œil, je doute que tous les tributs sont arrivés de l'autre côté. Dis-je en commençant à descendre. Albatar a raison, nos chaussures s'accrochent parfaitement aux roches ce qui nous empêche de glisser même si plusieurs fois des éboulements de petites pierres se font par notre faute.

-Ils doivent s'amuser au Capitole, l'année dernière il faisait super froid et cette année on crève de chaud. Se plaint Siren, elle enlève son débardeur révélant son sous-vêtement.

-Très drôle en effet, dis-je alors que je n'en ai rien à faire mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas un minimum aimable avec elle je le paierais un jour.

Au loin je remarque une silhouette courir, elle nous a surement entendu.

-En bas, dis-je en pointant le fugitif.

Siren et moi courrons après, nous la rattrapons en quelques secondes puisqu'il semble boité.

Siren arrive la première à ses côtés et n'attends même pas ses suppliques avant de lui enfoncer son poignard dans le cœur, trois fois de suite. Le corps s'effondre au sol, le sang le salissant.

-Qui c'est ? Dis-je en essayant d'identifier la dépouille.

-Le gars du cinq je pense vus sa sale tronche. Elle part dans un rire jaune.

-Il se cachait surement ici, soufflais-je en jetant un regard circulaire au canyon

-Ils doivent tous être ici, tremblant comme pas possible. Dit-elle, puis elle met à s'écrier :

- Ayez peur, je vous tuerais tous un par un ! Sa voix porte grâce aux rochers. Son écho nous réponds suivis d'un grondement qui ne présage rien de bon. En hauteur, plus rochers semblent bouger de quelques centimètres. Quelques centimètres qui changent tout, la façade de gauche semble se craqueler.

L'éboulement de rochers qui s'en suit ne m'étonne même pas.

Nous allons mourir.

* * *

Nouvelle arène ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait ainsi que le chapitre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Réponse à Corinne :

X n'est pas méchant avec Lysie, elle lui est indifférente tout simplement. C'est un carrière qui se croit supérieur à tout ceux qui ne le sont pas, il a été élevé ainsi. Dans le premier chapitre, il compare son école d'entraînement à celle où on apprends à lire/écrire, il dit bien que c'est inutile et que la sienne est la meilleur. L'élite ne traîne pas avec le bas monde si tu préfères en gros. Maintenant pour répondre à tes questions techniques, à la main je n'écris que ce qui me passe par la tête alors que je ne suis pas devant l'ordi, des choses toutes bêtes comme "Surnom : X" , "Prénom du tribut féminin du 4 : Siren", mais sinon j'écris sur word pour être rapide. Pour finir, sur un ficher word je n'ai que les grandes étapes de l'histoire sinon tout se fait au fur et à mesures selon mes humeurs, si je connais la fin avant d'écrire je ne m'ennuierais à mourir or j'arrive à me surprendre continuellement ce qui me donne envie de poursuivre l'histoire. Par exemple pour ma première fic 71HG Juste un Jeux de plus, mes Jeux (ATTENTION SPOILER) à des moments je voulais que Lana vive et à d'autre moment non, à des moments je voyais Marcius ou Jeremia remportaient les Jeux mais finalement non. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'être une fidèle lectrice et j'espère que j'ai bien répondus à tes questions.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Chaos

Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine tandis que je coure comme un fou dans diverses directions, Siren suit mes pas. Nous ne pouvons remonter à la surface, le chemin est bloqué par des rochers de plusieurs mètres, plusieurs continuent de tomber juste à côté de nous. On s'enfonce dans les profondeurs, l'air s'y fait plus frais et la lumière plus sombre. J'entends plusieurs coups de canons mais ceux-ci sont rendus inaudibles à cause de l'éboulement. Par contre j'entends parfaitement le cri de Siren, je me retourne et remarque avec stupeur sa jambe sous une grosse pierre. Je grogne.

-Bouge de là, criais-je en la tirant par les cheveux. Elle geint d'autant plus.

-X aide moi je t'en supplie, pleure t'elle en essayant de décaler la pierre.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, m'énervais-je en évitant de justesse une roche.

-Bon sang ! J'hurle en m'agenouillant à ses côtés, le rocher qui l'encombre semble peser une tonne alors que je suis sûr qu'il en n'est rien, le stress endommage mes capacités physiques.

- A trois tire-la ! La prévins-je. Je commence le compte à rebours et en serrant les dents soulevant le poids, heureusement elle arrive à retirer sa jambe mais elle n'en reste pas moins toute ankylosée, à terre.

-Si tu me ralentis, je m'occupe moi-même de ton cas, dis-je en la soulevant durement par les aisselles. Elle se fait docile, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans une position confortable, si elle veut vivre elle doit m'obéir.

L'éboulement semble s'être arrêté mais je ne suis toujours pas rassuré, je continue de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du Canyon, un bras autour de la taille de Siren alors qu'elle marche à pied joint.

- Si je t'entends te plaindre, crois-moi-tu-y passes, dis-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Nous avançons pendant à peine quelques minutes mais nous y voyons déjà rien, j'ai lâché Siren pour mettre mes mains devant moi pour ne pas percuter un mur.

-Il doit avoir pleins de tributs cachés ici, dit-elle entre ses dents.

J'acquiesce même si elle ne peut pas me voir, le contraste avec l'extérieur est flagrant par contre, il fait froid ici-bas. L'air chaud doit être à la surface et l'air froid en dessous pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, peut-être que j'aurais dus aller à l'école finalement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils voient ce genre de choses compliqués.

-J'ai soif, souffle Siren.

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie, dis-je mais je ne peux qu'être en accord avec elle. Nous avons été stupides de partir sans réserve, nous croyons être vite de retour. Tu parles.

La terre se mets de nouveau à trembler comme tout à l'heure, Siren se cramponne à moi alors que j'essaie de ne pas tomber. Nous entendons un effondrement juste derrière nous, je me retourne et part vérifier mes pires craintes qui s'avèrent être vérifiées. Mes mains touchent un mur qui n'était pas là il y encore quelques secondes. Je déglutis.

-On est enfermés, chuchotais-je de peur de nous faire repérer ou encore qu'un éboulement reprenne. Nous en avons eu notre lot aujourd'hui. Mais Siren ne pense pas comme moi et se mets à hurler à plein poumons :

-Tu te fous de moi !

La droite que je lui administre juste après est juste parce qu'elle a parlé trop fort je le jure, et un peu aussi parce qu'elle me tape sur le système j'avoue.

-Connard, me traite t'elle mais elle ne me fait rien, dans son état je peux la briser rien qu'avec mon petit doigt.

-Continuons d'avancer, il y a peut-être une sortie, dis-je optimiste.

Marcher longtemps c'est fatiguant mais dans le noir complet ça m'a l'air de l'être encore plus, juste pour me distraire j'aimerais gifler de nouveau l'autre boulet qui me suit mais je n'aurais pas le plaisir de le voir.

-Pause, annonçais-je en m'asseyant à terre. Mon fessier devient soudainement humide, je sursaute surpris.

-Il y a de l'eau à terre, souffle Siren stupéfaite. Elle a dû s'assoir elle aussi.

-Peut-être qu'elle est potable, je salive déjà à cette idée. Il me faut de l'eau et au plus vite.

-Goûte la, repris-je sérieusement.

Aucune réponse.

-Bois la, répétais-je avec un air menaçant. Siren va me servir de cobaye.

- Je t'en prie, sanglote-t-elle. Elle est loin de l'arrogance qu'elle représentait tout à l'heure. Très loin.

Une faible lueur attire notre attention, un fil de lumière se faufilant entre les pierres illumine un bout de terre. Je me lève et me dirige vers celle-ci, mon nadochi en main je suis prêt à toutes éventualités.

Enfin je croyais, une silhouette apparaît furtivement puis se mets à courir, ses pas claquant dans l'eau. Je la poursuis mais méfiant je ne coure pas à toute vitesse, on ne sait jamais. J'entends plusieurs sanglots, de timbres différents, j'ai dus courir après plus d'une silhouette.

-Approche et tu mourras sans douleur, dis-je avec assurance. Cela ne sert à rien après tout de s'enfuir lorsque l'on sait que je vais gagner.

-Crève, me répond une voix avec aplomb. Je reconnais cette voix immédiatement : Lysie.

Sur le coup j'amorce quelques pas en arrière et me cogne contre le buste de Siren. A la faible lumière, j'aperçois son visage laid déformé par la rage.

-Laisse la moi, je veux m'amuser. Dit-elle une arme à la main. J'imagine qu'elle veut surement se défouler après ce qui vient de nous arriver, elle ne peut pas le faire sur moi mais sur un gabarit si fragile elle le peut aisément.

-Elle n'est pas seule, dis-je en entendant des sanglots qui à mon avis ne sont surement pas les siens.

-On s'en occupera après, conclut Siren soif de sang.

Mon poing s'abat sur un des murs espérant créer d'autres fissures de lumière et cela marche. Plusieurs rayons nous éclairent et je peux voir aisément le visage de Lysie. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur, attendant sa mort avec patience. Du coin de l'œil je vois enfin la deuxième silhouette, plaqué contre le mur espérant qu'on ne la voie pas. Ses cheveux noirs lui collent son visage en sueur, Siren semble tout d'un coup revivre à mes côtés, son sourire doit lui faire tellement mal aux zygomatiques actuellement mais elle continue de l'arborer.

-La chance me sourit de nouveau, dit-elle et même moi j'ai peur de son regard sombre.

-Pitié, souffle la fillette en se collant encore plus au mur si cela est possible.

-Supplie-moi, l'encourage Siren.

Les deux gamines ne sont pas armés, après de s'être occupé de la trois, Siren va surement avoir envie de tuer Lysie. Cette idée me fait grogner pour une raison inconnue.

Ma main serre fortement mon sabre.

Contrôle toi X, me dit ma voix intérieur que j'écoute rarement.

* * *

Chapitre court mais qui n'en est pas moins intéressant. Qu'est-ce que vas faire X ? Franchement moi même je ne le sais pas.

Merci de suivre la fiction ! Vous me donnez envie de la poursuivre chers lecteurs.

FleurEncre


	6. Chapitre 6 : Venin et Oasis

La gamine du trois sanglote contre la paroi me faisant rouler des yeux, elle n'essaie même pas de s'enfuir cette idiote. Puis son visage pâlit encore plus si ce n'est possible, elle se transforme en une véritable statue. Son regard vitreux est ancré au mien, elle n'ose même pas cligner ses paupières.

Siren s'apprête à se venger même reste bloquée lorsque nous entendons une sorte sifflement, un bruit qui nous ait totalement étranger.

Un sanglot s'échappe de la malheureuse et c'est avec effroi que je remarque un reptile s'enroulait autour de son petit corps, ses écailles oranges comme les murs de ce canyon réfléchissent la lumière, ses yeux avec pour particularité d'avoir des pupilles verticales me fait frissonner. Aucun mot n'est dit, nous observons la bête grimper sur la fille du trois qui arrive à garder son sang-froid. Peut-être qu'il y a ce genre de bêtes dans le district trois, elle semble savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire de mouvements brusques. La langue bifide du reptile siffle de nouveau faisant hoqueter Lysie que j'avais complétement oublié. Des larmes perlent sur son visage alors qu'elle voit son amie pris au piège.

Plusieurs sifflements retentissent en même temps faisant hurler Siren et cette fois-ci elle est trop loin de moi pour que je la gifle.

La bête resserre brusquement sa prise, ouvre grand la gueule et sans préambule ses deux crochets s'enfoncent dans le cou de la trois.

-Partons ! Hurlais-je en emboitant le pas.

On les entend maintenant sur le sol, ils sont nombreux à nous suivre. Mais je ne me retourne pas pour vérifier, les sifflements continuent de redoubler comme pour nous déstabiliser.

Un coup de canon retentit nous signalant la mort de la fille du trois, les murs vibrent. Il va y avoir encore une fois un éboulement. Je suis à bout de souffle, nous courons à l'aveugle mais au moment d'une intersection Lysie part tout naturellement vers la gauche alors nous la suivons.

-Ma jambe, se plaint Siren alors qu'elle ralentit considérablement.

-Bouge ton gros cul, sifflais-je alors qu'elle est maintenant loin derrière nous.

Je me tords le cou pour voir exactement où elle est, elle est maintenant complétement à l'arrêt haletante. Je m'apprête à lui crier dessus mais un tremblement me fait plier les jambes pour me stabiliser. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux j'avale difficilement ma salive : Un mur de pierre nous sépare désormais.

-X je t'en prie, viens me chercher ! Me crie-t-elle par-dessus la paroi.

J'amorce quelques pas en arrière tout en étant silencieux.

-Alexander ! X ! Ils sont là ! Alex ! S'égosille-t-elle mais j'ai fait demi-tour la laissant retrouver la mort.

Lysie a disparu mais je n'ai aucun mal à la rattraper, j'imite son allure puisqu'elle semble connaître les lieux vaut mieux rester avec elle un petit moment.

Le coup de canon ne retentit pas, Siren doit encore combattre les créatures actuellement.

-Je ne sais plus où il faut aller, souffle Lysie alors que nous sommes bloqués à un carrefour, en tout cas nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour trouver la sortie, tous les tunnels sont parfaitement éclairés.

-Réfléchis, grognais-je en examinant les différents chemins qui nous sont proposés.

-C'est Caliane qui connaissait tout ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots complétement paniqué. Je comprends vite que « Caliane » est la fille qui vient de se faire manger par le reptile.

Je prends Lysie par les épaules et la conseille calmement :

- Détends-toi, pense à ce qu'elle t'a dit. On a notre temps.

Ses mots semblent l'apaiser, elle ferme les yeux se remémorant les paroles de son ancienne allié.

-A droite ! Chuchote-t-elle mais elle garde les yeux fermés.

-A droite ! Répète-t-elle cette fois-ci sûre d'elle.

J'hoche la tête et la pousse en avant vers le tunnel se situant à notre droite, je ne suis pas fou elle peut facilement me tendre un piège. Elle roule des yeux et avance la première et par miracle nous trouvons la sortie et le soleil qui nous surplombe toujours et encore.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, j'ai soif. J'enlève les pelures de ma peau sur mes lèvres, elles brûlent au soleil.

-C'est une arène où il fait tout le temps jour ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux, j'ai perdus mes lunettes lors de la course.

-Caliane m'a dit qu'il aurait dû faire nuit il y a une heure maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle doit avoir autant soif que moi.

Au loin je vois la corne reflétait la lumière, rien ne m'empêche de retrouver Silk et Pearl qui doivent se demander ce que nous faisons pour prendre autant de temps ou peut-être pensent-ils que nous sommes morts. Le seul problème est que je ne peux pas laisser Lysie toute seule, je serais vu comme un traître vis-à-vis de mon district, quelle merde.

-Il faut dormir et qui plus est à l'ombre sinon on ne va pas tarder à claquer, dis-je en secouant mon haut.

-Les tunnels sont parfaits mais s'il y a des bêtes qui viennent, elle réprime un frisson.

-On dormira chacun notre tour par contre si tu me fais un sale tour crois-moi je n'aurais aucune pitié, la prévins-je en faisant demi-tour direction notre tunnel de sortie.

Elle opine de la tête et une fois à l'intérieur elle colle sa bouche au sommet d'une paroi qui relie au plafond, je vois sa paume d'Adam bouger signe qu'elle boit. Une fois qu'elle a finis, elle s'essuie avec le bas de son t-shirt.

-Il y de l'eau ? Demandais-je avec une once de surprise.

-C'est Caliane qui l'a remarqué mais elle disait qu'elle pouvait être non potable. Dit-elle en haussant juste les épaules.

Elle devait mourir de soif pour ne pas se préoccuper de la composition de l'eau et de se jeter dessus comme ça.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, dis-je alors qu'elle s'allonge.

-Si tu me fais un sale coup je n'aurais aucune pitié, dit-elle en reprenant mes mots.

-Tais-toi, dis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon sourire.

Elle s'endort assez vite malgré la chaleur et la lumière, sa respiration m'indique qu'elle est encore en vie donc j'imite ses gestes d'un peu plus tôt, suçotant l'endroit où le mur et le plafond se rejoignent.

Une goutte coule sur ma langue me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Une deuxième goutte.

J'arrive même à avoir une petite gorgée qui me redonne vie.

Je la laisse se reposer un bon moment, il est dur de faire le geai, mon cerveau cogne contre mon crâne à cause de la chaleur et comme je le prévoyais ma peau est rougis de partout, je serais les dents lorsque mon bras a frôlé la paroi, j'ai des coups de soleil.

Quand c'est à son tour de faire le garde je lui répète plusieurs fois les instructions mais lui donne aucune arme, je garde mon sabre et mes couteaux pour moi. Je n'arrive même pas à dormir, je ne suis pas rassuré de lui laisser cette tâche alors je garde un œil ouvert et me lève lorsque son ventre gronde pour la troisième fois consécutif réclamant de la nourriture.

-Ta copine t'a dit comment trouver à manger ? Dis-je en m'étirant, bon sang ce sol n'est vraiment pas confortable.

- Non, souffle-t-elle dépitée tout comme moi.

-Faut partir en chasse, dis-je en sortant du tunnel le premier.

On avance difficilement, la soif est de nouveau là et la faim ne fait qu'augmenter de plus le soleil nous tue petit à petit.

-Combien sont morts au bain de sang ? Demandais-je puisque je fuyais un éboulement de rochers au moment des coups de canons et que j'étais dans les tunnels lorsque le Capitol a dû diffuser les visages des tributs.

-Huit mais il y a eu un autre mort, dit-elle en prenant un ton détaché qui me paraît faux.

-Le gars du cinq, dis-je. Elle me lance un regard de dégoût que je fais mine de ne pas voir.

-Puis il y a eut Caliane, continue t'elle. J'approuve de la tête ne voulant pas parler de son alliée.

Cette arène est épouvantable, j'aurais dû me porter volontaire l'année dernière je pense que le froid doit être plus supportable que le chaud. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais dû me porter volontaire tout court.

Je serais chez moi sur le canapé à regarder les Jeux dans les bras de ma mère. Mais non, je suis en train de crever ici, merci papa. Je grogne. Il n'a jamais parlé de son envie de faire les jeux, je savais juste qu'il avait lui aussi suivis une formation mais rien de plus. Il n'a pas eu l'audace ou la folie de se porter volontaire. Il m'envoie accomplir son rêve qui au fil des années est devenu aussi le mien. Mais est-ce que c'est ce que je veux vraiment ? J'ai de l'argent, une famille aimante, plus tard j'aurais pu me marier, avoir des enfants et mourir de vieillesse. Mais il en est rien. Je suis condamné.

Nous marchons pendant une heure qui nous semble être une éternité, au loin deux arbres se dressent devant moi. Je dois halluciner. Je secoue ma tête mais je vois bel et bien un coin de verdure.

-Tu vois ce que je vois ? Me demande Lysie stupéfaite.

-Bon sang, merci. Soufflais-je.

S'il y a de la verdure il y a de l'eau. Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour savoir que la nature a besoin d'eau pour pousser. Plus nous avançons plus il y a d'arbres et de buissons, le sol sous nos pieds se faits moins rugueux.

-Alexander ! S'écrie Lysie me faisant sursauter, je m'apprête à lui dire que je hais qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom mais elle me coupe :

-Il y a de l'eau ! Continue t'elle euphorique en sautant sur place.

Pour le moment je ne vois que les reflets de la lumière sur le sol qui brillent de mille feux, il doit bien s'agir d'un point d'eau. Nous accélérons l'allure, assoiffés.

Je m'arrête d'un coup quand je vois une silhouette allongé sans honte dans la verdure.

-Il y a aussi un ami. Dis-je avec ironie sortant mon sabre de son étui.

* * *

Salut ! Alors oui j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre (enfin "du temps" veut dire plus que d'habitude en tout cas) pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai comme vous une vie en dehors de FanFiction. Mais je m'excuse quand même auprès de mes fidèles lecteurs qui ont dû rester sur leurs fins lors du dernier chapitre.

Je suis toute ouïe pour vos critiques sur ce nouveau chapitre !

Bisous


	7. Chapitre 7 : La malheureuse

Le lieu a des allures paradisiaques, plusieurs arbres s'élèvent autour d'un lac qui semble minuscule mais qui n'en est pas moins beau, l'eau scintille reflétant les faisceaux lumineux de toutes parts. J'ai l'impression de voir le collier en diamants de Violette, ma mère celui que mon père lui a offert pour lui avoir donné un fils après sa fausse couche. Le tribut est allongé dans la verdure, son corps à moitié à l'ombre. Le cadre semble pourtant un peu trop idyllique et le garçon doit être fou pour se mettre à porter de vue comme cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchote Lysie alors que personne ne peut l'entendre, nous sommes encore trop loin du tribut.

-On va devoir attaquer, dis-je en examinant les lieux.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Couine-t-elle.

Je baisse mon regard sur elle, son visage affiche une moue triste et ses yeux reflètent un regret sans pareil.

-Tu as soif non ? Dis-je en essayant de la convaincre avec des bons arguments, elle n'a pas besoin de répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle tuerait pour une gorgée d'eau. C'est soit lui soit elle. C'est comme cela que fonctionne l'arène, ils doivent mourir pour qu'on survive. A la maison quand je regardais les Jeux je ne voyais pas ça de cette manière, je voyais juste le tribut sortir vainqueur, je ne me préoccupais pas de ce qu'il devait faire pour y arriver. Je me demande comment ont-ils fait, il est clair qu'aujourd'hui je suis plus pessimiste que jamais, Pearl et Silk vont être les finalistes j'en suis certain. Ils doivent être confortablement installés à la corne pendant qu'on trime.

-J'ai peur, souffle t'elle rompant le fil de mes pensées.

Son petit corps tremble à mes côtés, j'hésite à lui donner une arme de peur à ce qu'elle se retourne contre moi ou que tout simplement ça se retourne contre elle. Elle semble facile à maitriser, le tribut n'aurait aucune difficulté à tordre son bras et lui faire enfoncer la lame dans son abdomen.

-Il est fou n'empêche, reprit-elle.

-Un peu trop pour que ce soit réel.

-Tu penses à un piège ? S'enquit-elle.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, soufflais-je en avançant vers le tribut.

Lysie me suit sans rien dire mais elle reste cachée derrière mon dos. Je remarque la silhouette du tribut bondir sur ses pieds, il nous a repéré.

-Il nous attend, chuchotais-je à Lysie.

Elle passe sa petite tête pour confirmer mes propos et s'exclame plus heureuse que jamais :

-Shep !

Et elle court le rejoindre à une allure folle, sur le coup interloqué je ne bouge pas. Le tribut ne bouge pas d'un poil, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

Je presse le pas mais reste sur mes gardes, plus j'avance plus je l'identifie comme le tribut du District sept, un des seuls que j'ai retenus puisqu'il a obtenu une bonne note. Lysie arrive à sa hauteur et même d'où je suis j'entends son rire cristallin et naïf. Même d'où je suis on peut voir le faible sourire de Shep et sa hache qu'il abat sans aucun scrupule sur son crâne qui se scinde en deux. Ses jambes semblent perdre de leurs forces, elle tombe sur ses genoux puis son corps s'amasse aussi sur le sol.

Le manche de mon sabre me fait mal tellement je le serre entre mes deux mains, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je parcoure les quelques mètres qui nous séparent à une vitesse folle. Il me semble que je crie mais je n'en suis pas sûr, je suis focalisé sur ma proie qui pointe sa hache dans ma direction m'attendant sans aucune peur. Il devrait. Je vais lui faire la peau.

Une fois à sa hauteur, mon arme percute la sienne dans un son métallique, ses prunelles noires se font incandescentes mais elles ne m'intimident aucunement. Je veux voir toute lueur de vie disparaître de son regard.

-Tu vas mourir, sifflais-je alors qu'on croise de nouveau nos armes. Il est habile à moins que ma rage m'empêche de penser à une bonne stratégie.

J'arrive à lui couper un large bout de peau de son avant bras le faisant grogner, par chance il s'agit de son bras gauche celui qu'il utilise pour me combattre. Il réussit à m'envoyer deux coups de pieds dans les côtes.

-Où as tu appris à te battre comme ça petit ? Demandais-je alors que nous tournons en rond, se défiant du regard.

-En enfer. Dit-il avec un mince sourire. Puis il lève sa hache dans un dernier espoir mais je le prends de cour, mon sabre lui tranchant la gorge.

-Retourne en enfer, grognais-je en enfonçant deux fois de suite ma lame dans son ventre.

Son corps s'affale dans un bruit sourd, il n'est pas encore mort. Il crache continuellement du sang et sa gorge m'éclabousse d'un jet rougeâtre.

-Désolé, chuchote t'il. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il a dit mais en tout cela y ressemble mais il ne semble pas s'excuser auprès de moi, non. Il fixe le soleil flamboyant une dernière fois avant de fermer les paupières. Deux coups de canon s'en suivent.

Je me retourne vers Lysie, je retiens un cri alors que je vois son crâne pratiquement découpé en deux. Je suis désolé. J'enlève mon débardeur et lui pose sur la tête sans la regarder, je sais que ce visage risque de me hanter jusqu'à ma mort aussi proche soit-elle.

Je coure presque jusqu'au lac où j'enfonce ma tête et mes mains, je revis. L'eau est tiède mais pas empoisonné enfin ce n'est pas un poison immédiat en tout cas. Je m'étouffe la tête dans l'eau en buvant des gorgées plus grandes que mon œsophage.

Les corps sont toujours là, je me place derrière l'arbre pour me cacher, permettant à l'hovercraft de récupérer les malheureux.

Lorsque le corps de Lysie s'élève je me sens incroyablement apaisé, le calvaire est fini pour elle. Repose en paix Lysie.

Un coup de canon retentit me prenant de cour, j'avais oublié pendant quelques instant les autres tributs, j'espère qu'il s'agit de Siren qui à mon avis doit mourir dans les décombres de l'éboulement au niveau des tunnels. J'aurais dû lui laisser une arme pour qu'elle puisse abréger sa souffrance.

Il y a donc 13 morts. Nous sommes 11 survivants. Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, X tu peux le faire. Me répétais-je.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des Jeux, la température semble baisser. Un regard vers le soleil m'indique qu'il se couche. De quoi nous faire perdre la tête. Depuis le début il est resté là nous privant de nous repérer dans le temps et d'un coup il disparaît ? A quoi cela rime-t'il ? En tout cas je ne m'en pleins pas, l'air se fait frais et avec ma soif étanchée je reprends confiance pour la suite.

Ça c'était ce que je me disais il y a quelques heures mais maintenant je meurs de froid. Il fait nuit, la lune nous éclaire faiblement mais c'est surtout la corne qui réfléchit une fois de plus les rayons qui nous éclaire. J'ai une théorie sur ce changement de température soudain, autour de nous il n'y a rien qui stocke, emprisonne la chaleur que le soleil nous a envoyé et l'absence de nuages empire le problème. Toute la chaleur a pus s'enfuir en dehors de l'arène.

J'espère que cette nuit, ou journée ça dépends comment on voit la chose ne vas pas durer longtemps. Finalement je reviens sur le fait que j'ai dit que j'aurais préféré être dans l'arène de l'année dernière, le froid est plus douloureux que la chaleur. Je n'arrive même plus à avancer je suis fatigué et mes membres se congèlent.

Une ombre passe furtivement à terre me faisant relever la tête, plusieurs oiseaux aux longues ailes planent au-dessus de moi. Ils semblent me suivre et je ne suis pas du tout rassuré par leurs présences. Je sors mon sabre de son étui m'attendant à une attaque qui ne tarde pas.

Le plus grand fonce en piquet dans ma direction . Il doit mesurer environ 80 cm,il a une tête dénudée rose et une calotte grisâtre. Il est assez uniformément brun sombre. Il a de vastes ailes pour pouvoir planer et la queue courte.

Des charognards.

J'avale ma salive difficilement.

Son bec me mords la cuisse.

* * *

En fait je suis une horrible menteuse, j'ai dis que ce chapitre arriverait vite mais j'ai mis du temps à le publier. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Je suis beaucoup occupée en ce moment et en plus je lis deux livres en même temps ainsi que plusieurs fanfic.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaît.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs de ma première fanfic, ça serait cool qu'ils me disent qu'est-ce qu'ils leur déplaient dans celle-ci pour que je vois mes lacunes.

Merci aux autres lecteurs de me suivre.

FleurEncre


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un ange

Saletés. Tel un idiot je laisse tomber mon sabre sur le coup de la surprise, je place mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger mais ils m'attaquent de toutes parts. Ma peau me brûle et cette fois-ci le soleil n'y est pour rien. J'entends mes vêtements se déchirer sous leurs becs, ma peau se fait pincer à divers endroits que je n'ai même pas le temps de m'attarder sur une autre douleur qu'une autre m'atteint aussi vite.

-Dégagez ! Rugis-je en débattant avec mes mains quasi à l'aveugle, autour de moi je ne vois que des pelages noirs, des plumes qui essaient de se frayer un passage sur mon visage mais je me laisse pas faire.

Je tombe à genoux fatigué de me débattre, je gigote dans tous les sens et hurle lorsqu'un charognard me mord le cou à sang.

Je place mes mains à terre cherchant mon arme mais je ne sens que le sol sec, je crois que je me suis mis à pleurer mais même ça je ne suis pas sûr. Une fois que j'ai mis la main sur mon sabre, je le fais siffler tout autour de moi essayant de les faire partir, j'entends leurs étranglements, leurs battements d'ailes se font plus rapides et leurs morsures plus rares.

Certains s'éloignent déjà vers les cieux mais j'arrive à en étranger un. Il fera le dîner.

Je prends la bête qui tremble à terre et lui tords le cou sans cérémonie. Je grimace à l'idée de le déplumer mais il le faudra.

C'est seulement que les douleurs m'élancent, mon débardeur est en lambeau et je remarque déjà sur ma peau des marques rouges vifs encore fraîches. Sur mon haut je remarque des tâches de sang, qui en fait dégouline de mon cou. J'y porte ma main pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts, je sens une plaie ouverte d'un peu moins de dix centimètres. J'enlève mon marcel pour le presser contre ma blessure, le temps que l'hémorragie s'estompe. Du moins je l'espère.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette arène. J'ai l'impression que toutes les merdes sont pour moi cette année. C'est quoi leurs putains de problèmes ? J'espère que les autres tributs galèrent autant que moi. Un coup de canon retentit, me signalant que oui, les autres s'en sortent aussi mal que moi. Tant mieux.

Je m'installe quelques mètres plus loin contre un rocher, exténué. Je commence à déplumer la volaille lorsque l'hymne s'élève. Première fois depuis le début des jeux que je vais pouvoir voir les tributs morts puisqu'avant j'étais dans le canyon.

Le visage de Lysie est le premier à se dessiner dans le ciel étoilé, ses yeux innocents se posent sur ma petite personne et je me sens si insignifiant tout à coup que je sens mon estomac se serrer. Le visage de son meurtrier est le suivant, je n'éprouve aucune joie de le voir apparaître parmi les morts. Une voix me souffle que j'en aurais fait autant, après tout ce sont les Jeux. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. La fille du District 8 et le gamin du 10 clôturent la soirée. Je repose ma proie sur le côté ayant perdu l'appétit. Je m'allonge à terre, les yeux dans le vague, me remémorant les traits de Lysie. Pour la première fois, je me laisse pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais eu la force de me retenir de toute façon.

Je tousse de la poussière, je me réveille mort de soif et avec l'impression d'avoir reçu plusieurs coups de marteaux sur ma tête. Je ne vois que de l'orange, si j'ouvre les paupières le soleil va agresser mes prunelles. Je passe une main sur mon visage, je suis brûlant. En même temps il fait une chaleur épouvantable. Je dois avoir une insolation, je ne supporte pas le soleil. J'ai l'impression qu'on me cogne constamment le cerveau, j'ai de la peine à me relever. Un peu plus loin, mon dîner d'hier se fait dévorer par de petites bêtes en tout genre. Je savais que cela devait arriver, je me mets en marche. Mes désirs me contrôlent, je reviens sur mes pas, allant vers l'oasis de malheur. Là-bas il y a de l'eau et de l'ombre sous les arbres, mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites rien qu'à la pensée d'une brise fraîche sur mon corps. Pitié. Une croûte de sang s'est formé sur mon cou, je me retiens de la gratter. J'ai trop chaud. Je pue c'est insupportable, un mélange de sueur, de sang, de pourriture. Il y aura des concurrents à l'oasis X, me dis-je pour me faire entendre raison mais je ne peux plus. J'ai soif. Je suis dans la capacité de me défendre, surtout s'il s'agit d'un tribut d'un District miteux, je me demande d'ailleurs comment font les neufs autres tributs de l'arène. Enfin Pearl et Silk doivent avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent à la corne mais les autres ? Ils doivent crever au tant que moi mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir la même folie que moi, se rendre à l'oasis. Non, s'ils font ça, ils meurent. Ils savent contrôler leurs désirs. Et pour la première fois je les admire. Une fois arrivé, je plonge dans l'eau, elle m'arrive à la taille. Elle n'est pas froide mais je n'en ai que faire. J'avale, j'avale, j'avale. Mais mon mal de tête ne s'arrange pas, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'aggrave. Enlever moi mon cœur à main nue je souffrirais moins je suis sûr. Je m'allonge sous un arbre, déjà épuisé alors que je n'ai rien fait. Ma vue se brouille, autour de moi tout bouge, les contours ne sont pas définis, je ne vois le bout de rien. De l'orange, du rouge, un peu de vert et l'eau scintillante. Et or. Des cheveux or, soyeux s'avancent vers moi. J'ai dû mal à distinguer le visage, mon mal de tête me tue petit à petit.

Un petit corps, une peau saine qui n'a subi aucuns coups de soleil, aucune famine, aucune déshydratation. Des yeux bleus joyeux, la fillette me rejoint en sautillant, ses cheveux lui arrivant en bas de son dos volent dans l'air sec. Lysie.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et pause une main sur ma tête, la douleur s'intensifie ça m'est insupportable.

La fillette est maintenant bientôt à ma hauteur, je titube pour me mettre debout. Que fait-elle là ? On me l'a ramené ? Bon sang, merci. Merci. Son sourire me réchauffe le corps mais la vérité me rattrape. Lysie est morte, je l'ai vue. Le sang qui dégoulinait le long de son visage mince, ses yeux inexpressifs. Oui, elle est morte. J'hallucine ? Je ne sais pas, mon crâne me fait vivre un enfer. Je dois halluciner, j'expire et inspire plusieurs fois bruyamment comme si cela allait permettre de la faire disparaître. Mais il en est rien, non. Elle se tient devant moi.

Je suis censé être soulagé de la voir si près de moi, si vivante puisque j'en suis sûr que je n'invente rien. Elle est bien là.

Mais je sais que ce qui se situe devant est peut-être vivant mais n'est pas humain. Ses traits sont délicats, je la contemple avec émerveillement.

-Lysie ? Crossais-je, ma voix trahissant ma surprise, ma peur et tant d'émotions que je n'arrive pas à identifier. C'est la première fois que je ressens tout ça, et en plus en même temps. C'est une nouveauté.

-Tu m'as laissé mourir, dit-elle. Je ferme les yeux appréciant tout d'abord le son de sa voix rassurante, douce, mesurée. Ma Lysie.

Mais ses mots me font le coup d'un poignard dans le ventre.

-Non Lysie, s'il te plait non. Soufflais-je, même moi j'ai perçu les tremblements dans ma voix.

-Tu m'as abandonné, reprit-elle avec plus de ferveur.

Son visage exprime une moue enfantine qui me brise le cœur, Lysie. Lysie. Je t'en prie. C'est faux.

-Je suis désolé, sanglotais-je. Je veux la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras. Je tends un bras vers elle, mon index proche de son bras.

Elle prend les devants, sa main se rapprochant elle aussi de mon bras tendu.

Je reviens à moi que lorsque sa poigne se fait douloureuse sur mon membre, je brûle extérieurement et intérieurement. De l'acide coule dans mes veines maintenant.

* * *

Pauvre X, il en bave tellement je trouve. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A suivre

FleurEncre


	9. Chapitre 9 : Dure réalité

Il ne s'agit pas d'un mirage. Je crie ma douleur, mon bras me tue, j'ai l'impression de m'être brulé. Ils n'ont pas osé ? Monstres ! Salauds ! Je chancelle en arrière, tenant mon bras meurtri, je n'ose regarder les dégâts mais je crois que l'acide a touché mon os.

Elle ne me sourit plus maintenant, son regard orageux est posé sur moi, elle tend ses mains en avant espérant me toucher.

-Recule, crachais-je. Mais elle se rapproche dangereusement.

-Tu m'as tué, murmure-t-elle.

Mon cœur se comprime. As-t 'elle crut que je l'ai abandonné lorsque le gars du sept l'a tué et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la sauver ? Pensait-elle vraiment ça ?

-Tu es morte, sanglotais-je. Je tâtonne à reculons jusque mon dos se cogne contre un arbre.

-Tu dois mourir, rejoins-moi, continue-t-elle.

Les Juges sont vraiment à tout pour nous faire craquer. Ne parlons même plus de l'état de mon pauvre cœur, il n'existe plus.

-Je suis désolé Lysie, dis-je sur un ton solennel en sortant mon sabre.

- Rejoins-moi X, reprit-elle s'élançant d'un bond vers moi.

Je lève mon arme et tranche sa tête en fermant les yeux, je n'ai pas assez de courage pour ça. J'entends son corps pour la deuxième fois tomber. Je ne le regarde toujours pas, je lui tourne le dos.

-Salauds ! M'écriais-je en regardant le ciel bleue, message destiné aux Juges.

-C'est ça que vous vouliez ? Vous avez bien filmé j'espère ? Le show était parfait, non ? Hurlais-je avec à la fois de la haine et du sarcasme.

-Crevez ! Repris-je en me tirant par les cheveux.

Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire. Respire.

Je n'arrive pas à être de nouveaux maîtres de mes pensées, je m'imagine tranchant la tête à tous ces juges qui m'ont évalués quelques jours plutôt, je vois la salle tronche de Snow. Je me vois cracher sur son corps inerte.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! M'égoissilais-je, je ne sais pas si j'essaie de convaincre ceux qui sont à l'extérieur ou moi-même.

Je m'enfuis de cet oasis maudit au moment où le canon retentit. 9 survivants.

X tu peux le faire. Retourne à la corne Alex. Non, ils me tueront. Cela fait trop longtemps que je leur ai fait faux bond, Pearl et Silk se feront une joie de me tuer. L'alliance ne tient plus.

Je me demande de ce qu'il en est de Siren, toujours coincée dans les décombres ou c'est elle qui vient de mourir à l'instant ? Je l'espère pour elle.

Je fais une rapide vérification des survivants : Silk, Pearl, le gars du 4, Siren, le 6, 8, 9,11 et la 10. Un d'eux est mort. Espérons Silk, ils pourraient facilement avoir le dessus, je suis épuisé, mon bras me lance terriblement, j'ai soif. Soif. Soif. Alors que je viens juste quitter l'oasis. Bon sang, comment je vais tenir ? Et que font les sponsors ?

Comme si on pouvait lire dans mes pensées, un parachute tombe juste devant moi avec un bruit de clochette qui m'emplit de joie comme jamais. Oui ! Je le savais ! Ils n'allaient pas m'abandonner ! Enaboria et Brutus savent que je peux le faire ! Ils savent tous que je vais gagner ! Je suis le vainqueur ! Alex, tu es le vainqueur.

Je m'accroupis à terre même si le sol brûle mes fesses, je n'en ai que faire. Je prends mon temps, examinant la boîte métallique avec des yeux ronds, le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient. Merci. Bon sang, merci. J'ouvre le couvercle avec une nervosité, mes mains sont moites, je suis si excité.

Je dois fermer un œil à cause du soleil pour apercevoir ce qui se trouve au fond de la boîte, une paire de lunettes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, je les prends et les places sur mon nez espérant qu'elles ont une particularité qui pourrait me sauver la vie. Mais il en est rien. C'est une banale paire de lunettes. Je me retiens de les broyer.

J'ai faim. Soif. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai soif. Et tous ce qu'ils m'envoient c'est une fichue paire de lunette ? Sérieusement ? Ils veulent que je meure ?

Cette dernière question est venue de mon subconscient, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant

Mais tout s'assemble, je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeaux de sponsors auparavant, et là je reçois un cadeau inutile. Brutus et Enobaria m'en voudraient ils d'avoir quitté la meute ? Certainement. Obligatoirement même. Ils me punissent alors ? Ce cadeau est censé me faire ridiculiser. Je les jette au loin. Je ne prends même pas la peine de faire sortir ma rage, non. Je suis épuisé. Quand est-ce que tout ça vas prendre fin ? Maman me manque comme jamais. Que cela doit être horrible d'être avec papa actuellement, tu vois papa ? Tout ceci c'est de ta putain de faute ! Bordel. Soif. Soif. Soif. C'est constant mais faut que je pense à autre chose pour la faire oublier. Soif. Soif. Bordel.

Une silhouette arrive vers moi et j'en suis plus que ravi. Jette-toi dans la gueule du loup, je vais te faire ta peau. Il ne restera que 8 putains de survivants. Plus que sept à tuer. Avec le banquet on arrivera encore plus vite à la final. Ma final. Je gagnerais.

Viens. Viens par ici. Il est sûr que le tribut m'a vue mais il continu dans ma direction. Il croit surement qu'il a ses chances. Crétin.

Dreadlocks brunes autour d'une tête à la peau aussi noire que les corbeaux qui m'avaient attaqué. Aucun doute. La fille du dix. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle se permet de venir à ma rencontre, elle a obtenu un glorieux 9 à l'évaluation. Je me demande ce qu'elle leur a présenté. Enfin, elle va surement me le montrer. Mon cerveau imagine déjà à plusieurs manières de lui trancher la gorge en peu de mouvements alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le plus choquant est surement ses os qui sont tellement appartenant qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle n'a pas de peau à certains endroits.

-T'es prêt à mourir ? Tonne une voix rauque, sa voix. Je souris. Enfin une adversaire de taille.

-Et toi ? Repris-je.

Mon sabre en main, je l'attends avec appréhension. Peut-il encore s'agir d'un zombie envoyé par les juges ? Non. Son odeur de sueur, sa voix, sa marche, tout semble trop réel.

Alex, ne fais pas le con. Tue-la vite et bien.

* * *

On en parle ou pas de ma longue absence ? Vaut mieux en parler, je n'ai pas été correcte avec mes fidèles lecteurs. Je suis actuellement très occupée comme je l'ai déjà dis, donc j'ai le regret de dire que la publication des chapitres se feras plus espacé maintenant mais ce n'est que temporaire. J'espère que vous m'excusez.

Nouveau chapitre donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des idées pour la suite ? Des envies ? Envie que X gagne les jeux ? Ou pas ? A vos plumes

Maria : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite que tu attendais avec impatience te plaît. C'est à mon tour d'attendre ton avis avec impatience. Bisous.

FleurEncre


	10. Court circuit

Salut à tous ! Malheureusement je ne publie pas un nouveau chapitre mais un message. En effet, cela fait longtemps que rien ne se passe sur mon compte mais ne pensais surtout pas que j'abandonne la fiction. HORS DE QUESTION. Je me dois de prévenir les fidèles lecteurs que mon ordi portable a décidé de me faire galérer, il est cassé. Dessus j'avais les deux prochains chapitres ainsi que plusieurs pages descriptifs des personnages. (Je prends une grande respiration pour ne pas m'énervée) Enfin bref, je vais donc continuer à publier c'est certain mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles. J'espère que vous comprenez. Bisous FleurEncre 


	11. Chapitre 10: Apocalypse

-T'es prêt à mourir ? Tonne une voix rauque, sa voix. Je souris. Enfin une adversaire de taille.

-Et toi ? Repris-je. Mon sabre en main, je l'attends avec appréhension. Peut-il encore s'agir d'un zombie envoyé par les juges ? Non. Son odeur de sueur, sa voix, sa marche, tout semble trop réel. Alex, ne fais pas le con. Tue-la vite et bien.

-Pas encore, sourit-elle. Enfin son sourire ressemble plus à une grimace. Je serre fermement le manche de mon sabre et évalue son arme, un simple bâton de bois au bout duquel une sorte de silex très bien aiguisé est pointé dans ma direction. Le soleil frappe mon dos et son visage, j'ai l'avantage. Je bondis vers elle, ma lame prête à scinder son crâne en deux. Mais il en est rien, avec souplesse elle esquive. Je recommence le même geste et encore une fois elle m'échappe avec une facilité qui m'agace.

-Joli, joli. Dis-je alors que nous tournons en rond.

-Merci. Dit-elle. C'est à son tour d'attaquer, elle pointe une fois son silex près de mon œil, une deuxième fois sur ma gorge et la troisième fois sur mes pectoraux. Elle essaie de viser les endroits les plus sensibles, elle veut vite en finir. Moi aussi. Je grogne et lève mon sabre brisant son arme de fortune en deux morceaux.

-Abandonne et tu mourras avec dignité. Dis-je pour la faire capituler mais elle tient avec plus de poigne ses deux bâtons, un dans chaque main.

-Parce que toi, tu as encore de la dignité peut-être ? Dit-elle pince sans rire. Sa réplique à le pouvoir de me perturber un instant, et cet instant suffit pour qu'elle revienne à la charge. Plus forte que jamais. Je n'en peux plus, on ne fait qu'esquiver les coups. Aucun de nous n'est blessé, mais tout comme moi elle est fatiguée, sa langue pends comme un chien quémandant de l'eau. .Soif. Il faut que je retourne à l'oasis après le combat. Si j'arrive à le terminer.

-Où est-ce que tu appris à te battre ? Réussis-je à demander d'une voix cassée.

Elle ne me prend pas la peine de me répondre et essaie de taillader mon épaule mais encore une fois j'arrive à contourner l'attaque. Je commence à espérer qu'elle me touche, son silex perforant mon cœur mettrait fin à cet enfer.

-Tu vas crever oui ! S'énerve t'elle en sautillant sur place. Je ne sais pas comment elle a encore la force de faire ça, mon corps me crie d'abandonner. Mais je pense à maman, et la simple vision de son visage dans mon esprit a le don de me donner une force herculéenne.

Je tranche un bout de sa peau tout le long de son épaule, mais elle grimace à peine. Evidemment j'arrive à la toucher, elle y arrive aussi. Son silex dans mon tibia. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celui-là. .Soif.

Comme pour répondre à mes prières, le ciel craque. Le soleil artificiel meurt pour que les nuages noirs d'encres prennent vie au-dessus de nous. J'essaie de garder un œil sur mon adversaire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au ciel, il est devenu terrifiant. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petit, minuscule même.

Une goutte, deux gouttes. Je ne fais même plus attention à la fille du dix, elle aussi s'est arrêter. J'ouvre grand la gueule pour assouvir ma soif.

Une pression sur ma langue me fait crisper de douleur, maintenant c'est sur ma peau. Des petits cristaux semblent tomber du ciel. La fille en a plein dans ses dreadlocks.

J'ai de plus en plus mal, je prends un cristaux entre mes deux doigts, il fond.

Nous sursautons lorsqu'un cristal de la taille de mon poing tombe sur le sol, se fracassant en mille morceaux. D'autres l'accompagnent.

La fille me lance un regard interdit.

Il faut s'enfuir.

Trouver un abri.

Et vite.

Je sais où il faut aller, dans le canyon. Je courre comme un fou, un cristal de taille moyenne se fracasse contre mon épaule. Je serre les dents et continue ma route. Je n'entends que des bruits de verres se brisaient à terre. Il y a aussi la fille du dix qui me suit, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard. Elle n'est certainement pas ma priorité actuellement. Merci ô grand Jury de nous offrir de l'eau sur un plateau d'argent, il ne fallait pas.

C'est bon ! Je repère l'entrée de la grotte où j'avais une fois dormi avec Lysie. L'abri est intact, le plafond est assez solide pour résister à cette tempête de glace. A peine arrivé, sabre en main je le pointe sur la fille du dix, l'empêchant de rentrer. Son regard ne se fait pas suppliant non, il se fait orageux. Elle pousse un cri strident en sautant sur moi, je la repousse durement, la faisant cogner contre la paroi. Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres, je n'y vois plus rien, j'entends juste ses pas se rapprochés. Enfin je croyais que c'était elle.

-X, quel plaisir de te revoir. Chantonne une voix que je croyais morte.

* * *

Premier chapitre depuis un long moment, court certes mais qui ne manque pas d'intérêt.

Comment le trouvez-vous ?

**Corinne :** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Toujours aussi fidèle !

**Jerem :** Je te pardonne ! Après tout faut être compréhensif entre les personnes qui ont des pc capricieux. A bientôt !

FleurEncre


	12. Chapitre 11 : Retrouvaille

Je me pétrifie, mon cœur a lâché. J'arrête immédiatement de respirer, mon cerveau est complètement déconnecté, seul des pensées incohérentes résonnent dans mon crâne : Non pas elle ! Elle devait être morte depuis le temps ! Pitié ! J'entends un sifflement, ce même son aigu qui il n'y a pas si longtemps nous pourchassait, Lysie, moi et Siren … Siren… Sa voix. Le sifflement du reptile. Le jury a créé un nouveau mort-vivant ?

-On t'a coupé la langue X ? Me demande-t 'elle d'une voix remplie de malice. Elle s'amuse comme une folle. Est-ce qu'elle peut me voir ? Un nouveau sifflement. Un reptile ? Plusieurs ? Je ne vois rien. La fille du dix qui me poursuivait n'a pas dû entrer dans la grotte, il n'y a que moi et ce revenant. Siren.

-Tu n'existes pas, soufflais-je.

J'entends de nouveau mon cœur, il tambourine ma cage thoracique tandis que mon sang claque mes tempes.

-Tu crois ? Elle rit, un son tout droit sorti des enfers. Je me cogne contre une paroi, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je reculais. Une fissure dans le plafond illumine un bout de terre plus loin sur ma gauche, et c'est avec effroi que j'y vois apparaître ses jambes. Je ne prends aucun risque, mon sabre est levé.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Me taquine-t-elle. Je ne réponds pas, elle n'existe pas, je me répète cette litanie en boucle.

-Dis-moi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi comment j'étais dans tes rêves les plus sombres ? Horrible, pensais-je. Mais je me rends compte, que mes cauchemars n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que je te faisais, Alex ?

-Tu es morte. Dis-je fermement, campant cette fois-ci sur mes deux pieds, prêt à l'affronter s'il le faut.

-Je serais au courant si j'étais morte, glousse-t-elle. Elle s'avance en corps, je vois la moitié de son corps, il semble tellement réel. Comme la création des jurys pour le corps de Lysie. Un emballage parfait mais qui ne renferme rien d'autre qu'une créature. Elle est morte, X.

-Aurais-tu vus mon cadavre ? Est-ce que mon beau visage est apparu parmi les étoiles, Alex ? Est-ce que mon coup de canon a sonné ? Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Alexander.

-Approche. Sifflais-je.

Fini de jouer, vivante ou pas. Je la tuerais. Un nouveau sifflement se fait entendre, un son agacé qui pourrait appartenir autant à un serpent qu'au monstre qui se tient devant moi.

-Tu pourrais me voir et moi non ? Cela serait injuste, tu ne crois pas ? Laisse-moi voir les yeux qui font chavirer toutes les filles.

Comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé, j'avance, lentement certes mais je suis proche du filet lumineux qui transperce les parois. -De si beaux yeux, reprit-elle d'une voix pleins de sarcasmes.

-Laisse-moi voir les tiens, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

Son pied se tend en avant, prêt à faire apparaître tout son corps. Elle laisse son pied caressé un moment le sol avant de faire un seul pas. Ce pas qui me permet de me plonger dans ces yeux aussi hautains qu'autrefois, son visage tuméfié, son menton levé haut montrant sa supériorité inconditionnel. Mes yeux glissent sur son cou où un reptile jaune s'enroule fermement, il doit bien faire plusieurs mètres et peser des tonnes mais elle le supporte, le corps du reptile continue sa route sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras pour que la tête se repose majestueusement sur sa paume qu'elle lève dans ma direction.

-Dis bonjour, lui souffle t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur son corps. Mon ventre se retourne. Ce sont les mêmes bêtes qui voulaient nous transformer en leurs dîners il y a quelque temps.

-De nouveaux amis ? Demandais-je pince sans rire. Siren fait glisser son nez le long des écailles de l'animal, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres charnues.

-J'ai dû m'en faire puisque mes alliés m'ont abandonnés. Réplique t'elle sans aucune rancune, la connaissant cela me surprends d'ailleurs. Elle qui veut à tout prix tuer la gagnante de l'année dernière, qui veut tuer quiconque qui vient du District trois pour venger son ami.

-Tu étais coincée derrière ce mur de pierre, tout s'écroulait. Ces créatures voulaient notre mort, je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Attention je n'essaie pas de me justifier pour avoir son pardon. Jamais de la vie. Je lui explique juste les faits.

-Comme tu vois, me faire sortir de là était possible. J'acquiesce faiblement tandis que la créature s'enroule cette fois-ci autour de sa poitrine.

-Arrête de le regarder comme cela où crois-moi tu finiras dans son estomac. Je relève les yeux vers elle.

-Comment l'as-tu dompté ? Demandais-je la faisant sourire, fière d'avoir attiser ma curiosité.

-Ce sont des êtres incompris Alex, tout comme je l'étais et comme nous le sont tous dans cet arène d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas toi. Dis-je.

-Tu me crois encore morte ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas la même. Normalement cela aurait fait depuis longtemps qu'un de nous deux seraient à terre mais pas en train de discuter du beau temps. L'évocation du temps, me fait rappeler l'apocalypse qui se joue à l'extérieur de ces grottes, les glaçons s'effondrant sur nos têtes. A la fille du dix qui n'est pas là mais qui n'a pas pu rester à l'extérieur, son instinct de survie l'aurait poussé à entrer dans la grotte malgré les ténèbres. Siren hausse juste les épaules d'un air tout à fait condescendant, qui la caractérise bien.

-Je voulais un peu bavasser avant de te tuer c'est tout.

-Et comment tu veux me tuer ? Dis-je en faisant tourner mon sabre devant moi pour bien lui faire montrer que je suis armée et pas elle.

-Moi ? Je ne vais rien faire. Sourit-elle. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que son satané animal de compagnie n'est plus sur elle mais à mes pieds.

Je bondis en arrière mais cela affole la bête qui rampe jusqu'à moi, son corps gargantuesque glissant me fait douter. Décapiter sa tête est un moyen sur pour tuer ce genre de bête non ?

-Attaque ! Rugit Siren avec véhémence.

Le monstre sort sa langue bifide et ses crocs qui peuvent transpercer ma chair sans trop d'efforts. Je déglutis.

Un silex vole près de mon oreille pour s'abattre dans le crâne de Siren. Sous le choc, elle a ses yeux écarquillés autant que les miens j'imagine, un son guttural lui sort de la bouche avant qu'elle ne s'affale.

Le monstre ne s'occupe plus de ma personne et glisse jusqu'à son ancienne maîtresse, sans aucune compassion sa gueule s'ouvre sur ses joues.

-Vraiment pas de quoi, raille la fille du dix. Mais je ne la vois toujours pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? M'enquis-je en levant mon arme au cas où elle aurait préféré me tuer plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

Elle met un moment pour me répondre, alors lorsqu'elle prend la parole je ne la trouve pas crédible :

-Rien avoir avec toi, j'avais des comptes à régler avec cette peste.

Son ton se veut dur, froid mais j'arrive à percevoir des tremblements, elle pleure ?

-Partons, il doit y avoir d'autres copains à elle ici.

J'entends ses pas s'éloignaient alors je suis jusqu'à la sortie où le temps se fait toujours gris mais le déluge s'est arrêté.

-On termine le combat alors ? M'enquis-je alors qu'elle est dos à moi, ses épaules sont affaissés, on pourrait croire qu'elle va s'effondrer.

-T'aurais dû laisser le serpent me bouffer, maintenant ce n'est plus intéressant. Dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle avec une voix plus assurée que tout à l'heure, mais elle ne me fait toujours pas face.

- Tuer la fille qui vient de me sauver, c'est pas vraiment loyal.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur, se contente-t-elle de répondre lasse.

-Je n'en ai pas, mais bon il faut bien attirer les ferveurs du public.

Elle tourne simplement la tête pour m'adresser un pâle sourire.

Le coup de canon de Siren retentit maintenant, neuf survivants. Ce son est si mélodieux à mes oreilles alors que ma sauveuse a le regard lasse.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a sauvé, où même si cela avait rapport avec moi mais elle l'a fait. Je lui suis redevable, que je le veuille ou non, évidement si je la tue mon image noircirait mais ma conscience est déjà trop sombre comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi ? On ferait une bonne équipe tous les deux, on serait imbattable.

-Imbattable ? Reprit-elle en s'esclaffant presque.

-Je suis le meilleur de cette arène et tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ? Dit-elle sceptique, cette fois-ci elle me fait entièrement face et ses yeux chocolats virent au noir.

-Une fille d'un district minable. Avouais-je.

Elle semble choquée de mes propos mais n'en dit rien, après tout j'ai raison, non ? Nié la vérité servirait-il à quelque chose ?

-Je pense que ça pourrais marcher, elle lève ses épaules peu sûre d'elle.

Voilà, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à tuer un idiot, faire le banquet, et devenir le gagnant.

Oui, c'est simple. Me dis-je.

Mon regard glisse sur ma nouvelle alliée qui examine les environs.

Quoi qu'elle est fait, je serais le gagnant.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle venue qui voulait l'embrocher au chapitre précédent ?

Triste/heureux pour Siren ? Elle a tenu pas mal de temps dans ces grottes avec son animal de compagnie quand même, autant combative que Christal ( 71HG, Juste un jeux de plus, mes Jeux)

A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 12 : L'apéro

-J'ai soif, répétais-je pour la millième fois de la journée, tellement de fois qu'au départ Maya, la tribut du dix me menaçait de me tuer tellement je l'énervait mais maintenant elle ne m'écoute même plus.

On ne fait que marcher, marcher et encore marcher. Retourner à l'oasis aurait été une idée de génie, nous sommes d'accord ? Pas pour Maya qui trouve que ce lieu paradisiaque que je lui ai décrit est trop beau pour être sécuritaire et quand bien même il attirerait tous les tributs encore en vie. Neuf tributs pour être exact.

-Au pire on prend la Corne d'abondance, elle me revient de droit. Dis-je, pour une fois elle prête attention à ce que je lui raconte.

-Et pourquoi te revient-elle ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis le meilleur. Ce qu'il y a de meilleur revient aux meilleurs, non ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, peut-être à chaque moisson.

Elle lève ses épaules alors que son insinuation envers le Capitole est très claire.

-Tu vas me dire maintenant comment tu sais te battre ?

-Abattre un veau, abattre un homme, est-ce qu'il y a une différence ? Soupire-t-elle en levant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour examiner les horizons.

-Alors tu es éleveuse de bovin, c'est … très intéressant, vraiment. Lui dis-je en essayant de lui faire un compliment, mais mon mensonge ne lui échappe pas. Elle affiche un rictus visiblement amusé.

-Et toi ? A part embêter ton monde, que fais-tu ?

Première fois qu'elle s'intéresse à ma personne, j'attrape la perche qu'elle me tend.

-Je m'entraîne avec mon père, lui répondis-je sans réfléchir. Je n'ai pas pu retenir la haine dans mon ton. Papa, Streng. Celui qui n'a pas eu le courage de se porter volontaire étant jeune, qui a fondé tous ses espoirs en moi.

Un coup de canon résonne, je sautille sur place.

-Pourquoi cette si bonne humeur depuis hier ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Je me suis allié à une gonzesse qui sait se défendre, un tribut vient de clampser. Ça va être le banquet ce qui signifie encore plus de morts ce qui induit ma victoire.

-Tu prends tout un peu trop vite pour acquis je trouve, et tu m'appelles encore une fois « gonzesse », je te tranche la gorge.

-Chef, oui, chef ! M'exclamais-je malgré ma soif je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, moi qui pleurait sur mon sort depuis le début des jeux, la chance semble tourner.

La voix de Claudius Templesmith se diffuse à travers l'arène, je suis tout heureux d'entendre sa voix à celui-là.

-Chers tributs, nous vous félicitions pour votre parcours, vous n'êtes plus que huit. Mais huit, est un chiffre encore trop élevé vous ne trouvez pas ? Néanmoins le Capitole, dans sa générosité organise un banquet, libre à vous, venir vous y ressourcer ou mourir,demain à l' le sort puisse vous être favorable.

-Je suis fichtrement d'accord avec lui, en route pour la corne. Dis-je en avançant le pas.

-Il a l'art des mots ce con, tu fonces la tête la première sans réfléchir. Me reprochat Maya.

-Excuse-moi mais mourir de soif ce n'est pas mon truc et ni dans mes projets, et toi ? Dis-je sarcastique.

- Mourir pour deux gouttes d'eaux n'est pas non plus dans mes projets, réplique-t-elle. Elle a du répondant la petite.

-Nous sommes à deux, les deux meilleurs qui plus est. Fais-moi confiance, on tue un ou deux tributs, on rafle tout et on se tire.

-Aussi simple que ça, pas vrai ?

Je me contente de hausser les épaules mais elle me suit docilement vers la corne d'abondance, même si elle me dit que « ne pas mourir » est sa raison pour ne pas aller au banquet, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout cela. Elle veut éviter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a un cœur de combattant, c'est vrai mais c'est là où est le problème : elle a un cœur.

On voit briller la conque de loin, nous y sommes presque.

-Il n'y a personne là-bas, dis-je.

-Tes copains les carrières sont peut-être à l'intérieur qui sait ?

-Non, certes à l'intérieur il y a de l'ombre mais il fait encore plus chaud. Ils sont partis.

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont partis à ta recherche.

-Non, j'espère qu'ils sont loin, trop loin pour revenir.

Je m'assois en tailleur derrière un rocher qui fait un peu d'ombre, elle m'y rejoint.

-Comment ils sont tes potes aux combats ?

-Ca me tue de le dire mais ils se débrouillent, Pearl a une force colossale mais elle est trop brute, elle ne fait que frapper, frapper et encore frapper.

-Ou tuer, tuer et encore tuer. Tout dépends de comment on voit la chose.

Je balaie d'un revers de main son sarcasme et continue :

-Silk lui c'est une autre affaire, complétement l'opposé de Pearl. Il parle peu, voire pas du tout …

Encore une fois Maya me coupe :

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait prévus de s'échanger les potins de toute façon.

Je grogne.

-Je peux finir ou tu n'en as rien à faire ? Bref, il réfléchit vite, il s'est où cogner pour que ça fasse mal, très stratège aussi.

-Il a bien un défaut non ?

-Il n'est pas moi ? Tentais-je mais le regard qu'elle me lance me pousse à en trouver un, enfin au bout de quelques minutes :

-Tuer de loin ce n'est pas son truc, il n'y a rien à faire ses lancers dévient toujours.

-Bien voilà, maintenant il ne manque plus que ne pas mourir de froid, de faim, ou de soif cette nuit et demain nous attaquons.

Elle s'étend sur le sol, me laissant le premier tour de garde.

-Il y a des lunettes là-bas, quand on les mets ça permet de bien voir malgré le soleil. Essayons d'en avoir au moins une. Lui dis-je alors qu'on se met en route pour le festin.

-Rappelle-toi nos priorités Alex, de l'eau, de l'eau et encore de l'eau et si on peut de la nourriture.

Je souffle contrarié, je suis très confiant pour ce banquet mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon allié qui préfère ne pas s'éterniser là-bas de peur de se faire tuer ou de devoir tuer, mais ça elle ne l'avouera jamais.

-Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Siren me tuer, lui dis-je.

Elle hausse les épaules comme à chaque fois que je lui pose cette question.

-Peut-être parce que je suis raide dingue de toi, ricane-t-elle doucement puis elle explose de rire face à mine contrite mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la rejoindre dans son rire.

Nous arrivons beaucoup trop vite à la corne qui reflète la lumière, nus aveuglant totalement.

-Prêt soldat ? M'enquis-je.

Elle sourit tristement et serre fermement son bout de bois qui a pour pointe un silex.

-Je croyais que j'étais la chef ?

-Une fille pour chef ? Jamais. Je blaguais tu penses.

Elle ricane faiblement et nous nous élançons à l'aveugle.

J'entends déjà les fers se croisaient, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je fonce droit devant, un œil ouvert et l'autre fermé en espérant voir quelque chose.

-Salope ! S'écrie une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

A tâtons, je réussis à mettre la main sur le saint-graal : la fameuse paire de lunette. Je l'enfile sans préambule et recouvre la vue. Pearl en découd avec le gars du quatre un peu plus loin, et je vois Silk foncer droit vers moi enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais il dévie et vas ailleurs, je suis sa trajectoire et m'aperçoit avec effroi qu'il se dirige vers Maya qui, dans un sac enfonce plusieurs bouteilles. Elle est beaucoup trop loin pour que je l'attrape, et si je lui crie de s'enfuir, tout le monde vas se diriger vers moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : intercepter Silk avant que lui-même intercepte mon alliée.

Mon sabre en main, je lui écorche un bout de peau sur son avant-bras, il tourne la tête vers moi et je peux constater qu'il porte lui aussi les lunettes. Merde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fonçait droit vers Maya sans hésiter. Réfléchir avant d'agir. Réfléchir avant d'agir Alex. On ne te l'a pas déjà dit ? Si, à peu près tout le monde.

-Un revenant, dit-il en essayant de me perforer l'abdomen deux fois de suite.

-Salut, dis-je tout simplement en éraflant son mollet, juste érafler. Fais chier.

Si je le tue, j'abats une pièce maîtresse des jeux. Il faut qu'il meure. Là, maintenant, par ma main.

* * *

Je publie souvent en ce moment, je dois bien ça aux fidèles lecteurs que j'ai planté pendant un moment.

Alors vous voulez toujours que X gagne les Jeux ou vous commencez à avoir un petit faible pour Maya ? Voir même un autre personnage : Silk, Pearl etc ...

Le combat Alex/Silk semble déterminant pour la suite des jeux, la suite au prochaine chapitre ...

Corinne : Tant mieux que tu ne l'es pas, tu seras comme ça à chaque fois surprise. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il me reste encore à écrire mais cette fanfic comporteras minimum 18 chapitres, j'en suis certaine. Sachant que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres finaux, que je peux modifier en fonction de mes envies et de celles des lecteurs. Bisous !

FleurEncre


End file.
